We're all Makarov's children
by Vilandel
Summary: Verschiedene One-Shots aus dem Leben unserer Lieblingsfeen, in ihrer Welt und in alternativen Universen... Warum konnte er so vieles nicht akzeptieren? Warum konnte er seinen ehemaligen Feinden nicht vergeben, obwohl er sie als seine Freunde betrachtete? Und... ist vergeben gleich vergessen oder nicht?
1. Ich will immer in deiner Nähe sein

**Ich will immer in deiner Nähe sein**

Kinana konnte es kaum glauben. Erik – oder Cobra, wie auch immer – war gerade durch das Fenster ihres Zimmers geklettert. Sie sah ihn von ihrem Bett aus mit grossen Augen an. Wie kam ein Mann wie er, der eigentlich im Gefängnis sein musste, nach Magnolia, geschweige denn, nach Fairy Hills?

Kinana hatte nach ihrem Wiedersehen, das viel zu kurz gedauert hatte (sie konnte ihm nicht mal über ihre gemeinsame Vergangenheit etwas fragen), bei Makarov über Cobra erkundigt. Sie war zwar etwas geschockt über all diese Informationen über den Oracion Seis, aber sie konnte einfach nicht die Tatsache vergessen, wie Cobra sich immer um sie gekümmert hatte, als sie noch eine Schlange war. Immer wenn sie daran dachte, hatte Kinana Tränen in den Augen. Ihr zuliebe hatte der Master mehrmals beim Council versucht, ihr ein Besucherlaub für Cobra zu erstatten. Doch die Mitglieder des Rates wollten nichts davon wissen, obwohl sich Master Org dafür eingesetzt hatte. Sie hatte sogar versucht, eine Kaution für Cobra zu zahlen, doch Kinana konnte das Geld nicht zusammenbringen, es war einfach zu teuer.

Danach erinnerte sich Kinana Stück für Stück an ihre Vergangenheit. Ihre Verwandlung, ihre Begegnung mit Cobra, ihren gemeinsamen Beitritt zu den Oracion Seis, ihren gemeinsamer Kampf gegen Natsu und Happy, wie sie von Cobra getrennt wurde... nun war alles wieder da. Einige Zeit später hörte Kinana von Makarov, dass man Cobra während der Dracheninvasion aus dem Gefängnis freiliess, damit er mit den sechs anderen Dragonslayers gegen die Drachen kämpfen konnte. Der Master erzählte ihr auch, dass er freiwillig zurück ins Gefängnis gegangen ist. Zwar bewunderte Kinana Cobra für dies, aber sie war auch traurig, dass sie ihn nicht wiedersehen konnte und verfluchte das Schicksal, dass sie beiden immer wieder trennte.

Und nun war er hier, in ihrem Zimmer, er stand in ihrem Zimmer. Sie konnte kaum verhindern, dass ihr Herz schneller zu schlagen anfing. Kinana stand von ihrem Bett auf und betrachtete Cobra mit geröteten Wangen.

„Du hast mich vermisst", flüsterte der Giftdrache. Er schritt leise auf das junge Mädchen zu und berührte sanft ihre Wange. Ihre Haut war genauso weich wie Cuberos' Schuppen. Durch das Fenster drang das Licht des Vollmondes in das Zimmer und so konnte Cobra das Mädchen vor ihm genau erkennen. Ihre dunkellila Haare fühlten sich unter seinen Fingern weich an. Er sah Kinana lange in die wunderschönen smaragdgrünen Augen und wünschte, in ihnen eintauchen zu können. Wie damals, als er stundenlang in die Augen von Cuberos eintauchen konnte, ohne an etwas anderes denken zu können. Und dieses Mädchen war Cuberos. Seine Schlange war eigentlich ein Mensch gewesen. Auch wenn es unmöglich klang, er wusste es, dass die beiden dasselbe Wesen waren. Er hörte es, ganz einfach. Er hörte es an der Atmung, an den genau gleich schlagenden Herzen, an den so sanften Bewegungen, dass er sie fast nicht hören konnte.

Cobra wurde zusammen mit Midnight von Doranbolt freigelassen, der ihre Freiheit beim Council (der, wie alle Gefangenen, sich dank Doranbolt nicht mehr an die Dracheninvasion erinnerte) durchsetzen konnte. Aber unter der Bedingung, dass Midnight und er einer offiziellen Gilde beitreten würden, die sie für ein Jahr gut bewachen würde. Nach einer Diskussion konnte Cobra Midnight dazu überreden, nach Fairy Tail zu gehen. Für ihn selber ging es um dieses Mädchen, das einmal seine Schlange war. Er wollte in ihrer Nähe sein.

Cobra wusste, dass Doranbolt Midnight und ihm ihre Erinnerungen gelassen hatte, um ihnen auf seine Art über ihre Taten während der Dracheninvasion zu danken. Während der Giftdragonslayer gegen die Drachen gekämpft hatte, hatte Midnight alle panischen Gefangenen (und Wächter) in Sicherheit gebracht und sie beruhigt. Doch bevor sie freigelassen wurden, wollte Doranbolt von Cobra wissen, was es mit der dunklen Gilde Tartaros auf sich hatte. Cobra hatte nicht viel gehört, doch er wusste, dass Tartaros im Dunkeln zuerst kleine Attentate auf dem Council und die offiziellen Gilden machen würde, bevor sie etwas Grösseres machen würden. Was das genau war, konnte er leider nicht mehr hören. Doranbolt schrieb daraufhin einen Brief an Master Makarov, um ihn über die Ankunft von Cobra und Midnight zu informieren und um ihm die Informationen über Tartaros weiterzugeben. Kaum wurden die ehemaligen Oracion Seis freigelassen, wurden sie von einem weiblichen Exceed namens Luna angesprochen. Sie wollte einen Dragonslayer als Partner haben und mit diesem einer offiziellen Gilde beitreten. Cobra und Midnight nahmen Luna mit sich und machten mit ihr auf dem Weg nach Magnolia bessere Bekanntschaft.

In Magnolia kam das Trio erst am späten Abend an. Als einziger Gratis-Unterschlupf fanden sie nur ein kleiner Stall voller Stroh am Stadtrand. Während Midnight und Luna sich sofort einrichteten (und einschliefen), wollte Cobra sich auf die Suche nach Cuberos machen. Er konnte ihre Gedanken hören, die ihn geradewegs zum Mädchenwohnheim von Fairy Tail brachte.

Nun stand er vor dem schönsten Mädchen, das er je gesehen hatte. Als Schlange war Cuberos zwar schon ein wunderschönes Wesen, aber jetzt! Das Mädchen berührte sanft die Hand, mit der er ihr noch immer die Wange hielt. Tränen kamen ihr in die Augen. Dann warf sie sich ohne jede Vorwarnung in seine muskulösen Armen. Cobra war von dieser Reaktion überrascht und doch presste er das Mädchen sanft gegen seine Brust.

„Und wie ich dich vermisst habe", schluchzte sie leise. Cobra spürte, wie langsam Tränen in seinen Augen kamen. Er versuchte sie zu unterdrücken, doch vergebens. Schnell bemerkte er, dass es doch ein angenehmes Gefühl ist, die Tränen, die seine Wangen hinunterlaufen, zu spüren. Er zog den Duft des Mädchens in sich ein, einen süssen Duft, der leicht nach Gift roch.

„Wie ist dein wirklicher Name?", fragte Cobra schliesslich in die Stille hinein, die nur durch Kinanas leises Weinen unterbrochen wurde.

„Ki... Kinana", flüsterte sie. Kinana hob den Blick und sah in das dunkelblaue Auge des Giftdrachens (er hatte ja nur noch eines). Auch seines war nass von den Tränen, die geräuschlos seine Wangen runterliefen. Beide waren tief in die Augen des Gegenübers eingetaucht und bemerkten nicht, wie sich ihre Lippen langsam zueinander bewegten. Das Flügelschlagen eines Nachtvogels, der wohl gerade mit seinem Flügel Kinanas Fenster gestreift hatte, lässt die beiden zusammenzucken. Cobra und Kinana erröteten leicht. Beide lächelten sich unsicher an. Dann zog Kinana ihn auf ihr Bett, setzte sich neben ihm und fragte: „Wie kommt es, dass du auf freiem Fuss stehst?"

Cobra erzählte ihr alles, was seit ihrer letzten Begegnung passiert ist. Auch die Sache mit Tartaros vertraute ihr an. Genau wie früher, als er sie als Schlange kannte, als er alle Geheimnisse mit ihr teilte. Von Luna erzählte er natürlich auch, aber ohne Worte machte ihr noch klar, dass Kinana für ihn immer noch das wichtigste Wesen in seinem Herz ist. Er zeigte dies, indem er sanft ihre kleine Hand in seiner grossen nahm. Kinana lächelte ihn an und verschränkte ihre Finger mit den seinen.

„Warum... warum vertraust du mir diese Sache mit Tartaros an?", fragte sie schliesslich nach einem kurzen Schweigen. Cobra grinste breit und antwortete leise lachend: „Schon seit ich ein kleiner Junge bin, habe ich all meine Geheimnisse mit dir geteilt, wieso sollte ich aufhören?"

Kinana schluchzte glücklich bei dieser Antwort und stürzte sich stürmisch um seinen Hals. Cobra war mit dieser Reaktion ein wenig überfordert. Obwohl niemand sonst im Zimmer war, war es ihm etwas peinlich und dennoch angenehm. Zum Glück war Midnight nicht da, er würde Cobra damit nur aufziehen. Und Luna hätte sie schon die ganze Zeit mit Herzchenaugen angesehen (diese Katze war extrem romantisch veranlagt^^).

Etwas verlegen streichelt Cobra Kinana über den Rücken. Irgendwie hat er das Gefühl, dass er ihr gegenüber mehr als nur Freundschaft empfindet. Er hatte sie schon als Schlange tief geliebt, aber jetzt? Konnte es sein, dass aus ihrer Freundschaft mehr geworden ist?

„Ich bin so froh, dass du Fairy Tail beitrittst", flüsterte Kinana in seiner Halsbeuge.

„Sind... sind wir... dann wieder... beste Freunde… wie früher?", fragte Cobra vorsichtig. Er musste einfach wissen, wie es nun weiterging. Kinana löste sich von ihm (was Cobra ein klein wenig enttäuschte) und schaute ihre Fingernägel an, als wären sie gerade hochspannend anzusehen. Dann sah sie ihm in die Augen und sagte mit leiser und dennoch fester Stimme: „Ich... ich für dich viel mehr sein... als ein Freund."

Ehe Cobra es sich versah, hatte Kinana ihre Lippen auf die seinen gepresst. Einen süssen Geschmack von Gift breitete sich in seinem Mund aus. Cobra fasste Kinana an den Wangen und erwiderte sanft den Kuss. Ein angenehmes Kribbeln breitete sich in seinem Bauch aus. Er wusste es nun, er liebte dieses Mädchen über alles. Nach kurzer Zeit wurde der Kuss inniger und leidenschaftlicher. Cobra stupste mit seiner Zunge gegen Kinanas weichen Lippen, um um Einlass zu bitten, den Kinana sofort gewährte. Sie öffnete leicht ihren Mund. Cobras Zunge glitt sanft hinein und begann mit der ihrer zu spielen. Seine Hände wanderten von ihren Wangen weg, streichelten ihre Schultern und ihre schlanke Taille und hielten nun sanft ihre Hüften. Kinana hatte währenddessen ihre Arme um seinen Nacken geschränkt, um sich mehr an ihrem Dragonslayer pressen zu können. Nach einigen Minuten lösten sie sich aus dem Kuss, um nach Luft schnappen zu können. Beide schauten sich verliebt in die Augen und hatten das Gefühl, im Blick des anderen zu ertränken.

„Kinana, unser Verhältnis wird immer dasselbe bleiben, es wird nur… etwas tiefer und… leidenschaftlicher…", keuchte Cobra, immer noch nach Luft schnappend.

„Ich weiss, mein Dragonslayer...", keuchte auch Kinana, bevor sie ihre Lippen wieder versiegelten. Kurz danach wanderten Cobras Lippen über ihren Hals hinab und hielten an ihrer rechten Schulter, wo sie sich festsaugten. Kinana liess bei dieser Berührung einen glücklichen Seufzer aus und krallte sich fest an Cobras Schultern. Langsam fiel sie auf dem Rücken auf die weiche Matratze, während der Giftdragonslayer sich über sie beugte. Geräuschlos liefen Freudentränen Kinanas Wangen runter, während sich die beiden Verliebten wieder tief in die Augen schauten. Cobra beugte sich etwas vor und küsste sanft ihre Tränen weg. Jeder dieser Küsse liess Kinana genussvoll aufseufzen und verstärkte das angenehme Kribbeln in ihrem Bauch. Mit glühenden Wangen nahm die junge Barkeeperin die Wangen ihres Dragonslayers, zog sein Gesicht zu ihr runter und küsste zärtlich die Narbe auf seinem rechten Auge. Bei dieser Berührung spürte Cobra sein Herz noch schneller schlagen als bisher in seinem ganzen Leben. Fast automatisch sass er wieder aufrecht auf dem Bett, drückte Kinana gegen seine Brust und hauchte ihr einen zarten Kuss auf die Stirn. Kinana drückte sich noch fester an ihm. Irgendwie schien die Zeit stillzustehen. Nur für diese beiden. Schliesslich nahm Cobra zärtlich Kinanas Kinn und drückte ihr wieder einen Kuss auf die Lippen, den das junge Mädchen sofort erwiderte. Während diesem zärtlichen und leidenschaftlichen Kuss verlierten Cobra und Kinana jegliches Zeitgefühl.

Als die beiden sich schliesslich aus dem Kuss lösten, beugte sich Cobra zu ihrem Ohr und flüsterte: „Kinana, ich liebe dich."

„Ich liebe dich auch, Cobra", hauchte Kinana und kuschelte sich an seine Brust, während der Giftdragonslayer glücklich seine starken Arme um sie schlang.

„Bitte, bleib bei mir… für diese Nacht", flüsterte Kinana gegen seine Brust, während er ihr sanft durch die Haare streichelte.

„Bis die Sonne aufgeht", flüsterte Cobra lächelnd und umarmte sie noch fester als bis jetzt. Kinana kuschelte sich enger an ihrem geliebten Dragonslayer und beide konnten nicht aufhören, sich zärtlich zu küssen und sich liebliche Wörter zuzuflüstern.

Der Nachtvogel – eigentlich eine kleine silbergrau getigerte Katze mit Flügeln und violetter Hose – ging vom Fenster weg und flog zu einem jungen Mann mit schwarzen und silbernen Haaren, der unter einem nahen Baum stand.

„Du hattest recht, Midnight, er ist wirklich in dieses Mädchen verliebt. Kaum zu glauben, dass sie jemals eine Schlange war", kicherte die Katze gerade.

„Kein Wunder, dass er unbedingt Fairy Tail betreten wollte. Cobra will einfach in ihrer Nähe sein", antwortete der junge Mann lächelnd. Irgendwie konnte er seinen besten Freund verstehen. Er hatte ja selber gesehen, wie unglücklich der Dragonslayer war, als er von seiner Schlange getrennt wurde. Doch nun waren die beiden wieder vereint.

Midnight seufzte erleichtert darüber und sagte: „Komm Luna, gehen wir zum Stall zurück. Ich bin müde und wir wollen morgen früh zur Gilde gehen."

„Du, wenn Cobra zurückkommt, was sagen wir dann zu ihm?", fragte Luna immer noch kichernd, während sie mit Herzchenaugen immer wieder zu den Fenstern von Fairy Hills hinaufsah.

„Gar nichts. Mit seiner Hörmagie wird er sowieso merken, dass wir ihm gefolgt sind. Ob jetzt oder wenn er zurückkommt", gähnte Midnight und beide Gestalten verschwanden in Richtung Stadtgrenze.


	2. Neue Mitglieder

**Neue Mitglieder**

Das erste, was Midnight sah als er aufwachte, war ein unbeschreibliches Chaos. Alle Magier von Fairy Tail lagen und schliefen auf zertrümmerte Tische, zerstörte Bänke und Stühle und andere Dinger, von denen er nicht erkennen konnte, was sie einmal waren. Etwas müde liess der ehemalige Oracion Seis seinen Blick über seine liegenden neuen Kameraden streifen.

Erza lag halb auf der Theke, eine Gabel mit einem Stück Erdbeerkuchen in der einen Hand und ihr Schwert in der anderer. Lucy, Levy und Lisanna lagen nebeneinander unter einem noch einigermassen ganzen Tisch. Gajeel lag mit Lily in den Haaren auf den Resten einer Bank und schnarchte ziemlich laut. Einen Meter vom Eisendrachen entfernt hing Gray von den Trümmern mehrerer Bänke hinab. Gleich neben ihm lag Juvia, die einen Arm um seine Brust geschlungen hatte (diese Wassermagierin war sehr, sehr anhänglich). Laxus und Elfman waren nebeneinander an einem umgekippten Tisch gelehnt, zusammen mit Bixlow, Fried, Jet und Droy. Auf dessen Bauch lag Laxus' Kater Salberay, der sich immer wieder im Schlaf bewegte. Zusammen mit Happy lag Natsu auf dem Boden, drei Meter von Midnight entfernt. Der Feuerdrache schnarchte lauter als Gajeel und sein blauer Kater murmelte etwas von Fischen. Cana lag halb aus einem Bierfass, während neben ihr Macao und Wakaba sich Rücken an Rücken anlehnten. Gildarts sah aus, als ob er von einem Hocker auf dem Rücken gefallen wäre und einfach liegen geblieben ist. Makarov hatte sich mit der Tochter des Ehepaars Connell in eine ruhige Ecke zurückgezogen und war dort eingeschlafen. Die selbsternannte Fee der Gilde – der Name fiel Midnight gerade nicht ein – lag ziemlich unbequem auf dem Boden neben der Theke, ein leeres Glas in der Hand. Neben ihr lag Mirajane, in einer deutlich bequemeren Haltung. Bisca Connell lehnte an der Wand, mit Romeo und Maya, um die sie je ein Arm um die Schulter gelegt hatte. Laki, Chico, Nob und Visitor lagen übereinander auf den Trümmern eines Tisches.

Auch die fünf Mitglieder von Crime Sorciere waren da. Zwei der Gründungsmitglieder, Jellal und Meldy (Ultear starb ja bei der Dracheninvasion) und die fünf neuen dieser Gilde, ehemalige Magier von Sabbertooth. Yukino, Rogue, Sting, Frosch und Lector.

Jellal, Rogue, Max, Warren und Alzack Connell schliefen halb liegend auf einem Tisch, auf dem Spielkarten im grössten Durcheinander lagen. Yukino hatte sich unter diesem Tisch zusammengerollt und kuschelte mit Frosch. Sting und Lector hingen halb von der Theke hinab und schnarchten um die Wette. Meldy hingegen lag alleine auf einem Tisch.

So sah es also aus, wenn Fairy Tail eine Willkommensfeier für neue Mitglieder beendet hatte. Midnight sah zu seiner linken Schulter runter. Da, wo früher das Gildenzeichen der Oracion Seis zu sehen war, prangte nun in schwarzer Farbe Fairy Tails Logo. Auch wenn man Cobra und ihn mit Misstrauen angesehen hatte, so hat man sie doch in die Gilde akzeptiert, vorallem weil Luna alle so treuherzig angesehen hatte, dass alle misstrauische Blicke etwas geschmolzen sind (Cobra hat echt Glück diese Katze als Partnerin zu haben, sie konnte fast jeden um den Finger wickeln). Nachdem Mirajane ihnen ihr Gildenzeichen aufgedrückt hatte (Cobra braun auf der linken Schulter, er schwarz auf derselben Stelle und Luna violett auf dem Rücken), hatte die Willkommensfeier begonnen, die sich in einem Kampf verwandelt hatte. Wie es ausging wusste er nicht, da er kurz nach dem Beginn eingeschlafen war.

Nun war er Mitglied dieser Gilde, die er eigentlich hassen sollte. Tat er aber nicht. Doch er war nur hier, weil Cobra unbedingt zu dieser Gilde wollte, weil seine Schlange dort war. Moment, als Schlange konnte man Cuberos oder Kinana oder wie auch immer nicht länger bezeichnen. Midnight drehte sich um. Cobra war hinter ihm. Er hatte Kinana in den Armen, die wiederum mit Luna kuschelte und ihr Gesicht in Cobras Halsbeuge hatte. Zwar wussten nur Midnight, Luna und auch Makarov, dass die beiden ein Paar waren, aber lange wird es vielleicht nicht dauern, bis die restliche Gilde es erfährt.

Plötzlich bemerkte der schwarz-silberhaariger Magier, dass jemand ganz nah neben ihm lag. Sehr nah. Es war der Luftdrache Wendy Marvell. Mit ihrer weisser Katze Carla. Wendy öffnete langsam ihre Augen und sah ihn lange an.

„Guten Morgen, Midnight-San", murmelte sie schliesslich nach einer Weile und lächelte ihn an. Midnight wurde etwas verlegen. Nicht nur, weil sie ganz in seiner Nähe geschlafen hatte, sondern auch, weil Wendy ihn anlächelte. Anlächelte. Er gehörte doch zu denen, die ihrer alten Gilde zerstören wollte und ihrer jetzigen Gilde viele Probleme bereitet hatte. Warum lächelte sie ihn also an? Da er diese Frage besser nicht direkt stellen sollte, fragte er einfach: „Warum liegst du neben mir?"

Wendy antwortete kichernd: „Cobra-San hat mich während der Prügelei zu dir gestellt, weil du im Schlaf ja alle Attacken umgehen kannst."

Midnight sah sie nur fragend an. Cobra hatte die Kleine zu ihm gestellt, aber wieso? Wendy kicherte bei seinem Gesichtsausdruck (es sah wirklich komisch aus) und erzählte dann: „Ich habe keine Angst inmitten einer Prügelei zu sein, ich weiss, dass mir nichts passieren kann. Gajeel, Natsu und Laxus passen auf mich auf, auch wenn sie mittendrin in der Prügelei sind. Immer, wenn ich einer Gefahr zu nahe bin, bringt mir einer von ihnen in Sicherheit oder macht die Gefahr beiseite. Wenn Crime Sorciere zu Besuch kommt, werde ich auch noch von Sting und Rogue beschützt. Nein, mir kann nichts in Kämpfen passieren, denn ich habe fünf grosse Brüder, die auf mich aufpassen und mich beschützen. Aber nun habe ich sechs Brüder."

„Sechs?", fragte Midnight überrascht.

„Ja, sechs Brüder, denn bei dieser Prügelei hat auch Cobra mich beschützt. Fast wäre ich von einem Tisch zerdrückt worden, aber Cobra hat mich rechtzeitig zurückgezogen und hat mich zu dir gebracht, weil selbst im Schlaf alle Angriffe einen grossen Bogen um dich machen, Midnight-San. Er meinte, dass ich bei dir am sichersten wäre und er hatte recht."

Das würde erklären, warum Wendy und ihre Katze dicht bei ihm lagen. Aber eine Frage hatte er trotzdem noch: „Wieso betrachtest du Cobra, dein ehemaliger Feind, schon als… grosser Bruder?"

Wendy kicherte bei dieser Frage, aber liess mit ihrer Antwort nicht lange auf sich warten: „Erstens, seid ihr zwei nun ehemalige Feinde, wie du gesagt hast, und in Fairy Tail sind wir eine Familie. Jeder gehört dazu, egal was man für eine Vergangenheit hat. Und zweitens, ich betrachte Cobra als mein grosser Bruder, weil auch er ein Dragonslayer ist und er mich in Sicherheit gebracht hat. Egal wie oft wir zusammen streiten oder uns nicht verstehen und Sting und Rogue einer anderen Gilde angehören, wir sind irgendwie Geschwister geworden. Jeder von uns passt auf die anderen sechs auf. Natsu, Laxus, Gajeel, Cobra, Sting, Rogue und ich. Wir wissen, dass wir uns trotz allem gegenseitig mögen. Wir brauchen keine Worte, um dies zu zeigen."

Nach ihrer langen Rede atmete Wendy einmal tief durch. Aber ihr gefiel es, über das Verhältnis zu ihren "Brüdern" zu reden. Doch es war auch etwas erschöpfend. Müde lehnte Wendy sich an ihrem neuen Kamerad, schlief aber nicht ein. Midnight legte einen Arm um den kleinen Luftdrachen. Ihre Rede hatte ihn beeindruckt und als er seinen Blick wieder durch die Gilde streifen liess, hatte Midnight das Gefühl, dass er dieser verrückten Haufen von Magier doch schneller lieben würde als er dachte.


	3. Wiedersehen

**Wiedersehen**

„Es dauert schon ziemlich lange. Sollten wir nicht langsam hingehen?"

„Mach dir keine Sorgen, Kinana. Sie werden ihn bestimmt nicht an die Gurgel springen. Für jeden von ihnen ist es halt ziemlich schwer, einfach mal ‚Hallo' zu sagen, nach so langer Zeit."

„Maya hat Recht. Bleiben wir erstmals noch ein bisschen auf Entfernung."

Die beiden Mädchen und die silbergraue Katze beobachteten weiter die drei Gestalten, die immer noch unter einer grossen Eiche im Park von Magnolia sassen. Die untergehende Sonne gab mit ihrem letzten Licht der Umgebung einen wunderschönen orangefarbenen Touch. Kinana, Maya und Luna sassen auf einer Parkmauer und warteten, dass die Männer unter der Eiche ihr Gespräch beendeten.

Cobra, Midnight und Hot-Eye sassen schon seit einiger Zeit unter diesem Baum beisammen und wussten einfach nicht, was sie sagen konnten.

Hot-Eye wollte seine beiden ehemaligen Gildenkameraden unbedingt treffen, damit alle drei die Vergangenheit endgültig hinter sich lassen konnten. Aber es war schon etwas schwierig, alte Kameraden zu treffen, vorallem wenn man aus einer dunklen Gilde kam und diese mal verraten hatte. Hot-Eye hatte es zwar gefreut, dass Cobra und Midnight auch endlich den Weg ins Licht gefunden haben. Doch es war wirklich schwer, wieder Kontakt aufzunehmen.

Dem Dragonslayer und dem Illusionsmagier erging es nicht anders. Auch sie wollten ein aufklärendes Gespräch mit ihrem ehemaligen Gildenkamerad führen, um der Vergangenheit endgültig den Rücken zu kehren. Aber wo sollten sie denn bitteschön anfangen?

„Teil einer offiziellen Gilde zu sein tut euch wohl gut, oder?", entschied sich Hot-Eye schliesslich zögernd zu sagen. Zwar nicht das Beste, was ihm im Moment einfiel, aber immerhin ein Anfang.

„Stimmt, es ist ziemlich gut für die moralische Gesundheit", grinste Cobra.

Midnight seufzte einmal tief durch und fragte: „Bist du glücklich, deinen Bruder schliesslich gefunden zu haben?"

„Und wie! Es war schon ein Schock für mich gewesen, als ich aus dem Gefängnis entlassen worden bin und nachher durch Zufall auf meinen Bruder und seinen Freund gestossen bin, versteht ihr? Wally und ich haben literweise Tränen vergossen, ich könnte meinen, dass es ein ganzes Haus hätte füllen können."

„Wann bist du eigentlich aus dem Gefängnis gekommen?", fragte Cobra.

„Etwas vor den magischen Spielen. Wally, Sho und ich sind zuerst durch das Königreich gereist, bevor wir Lamia Scale beigetreten sind."

„Wieso Lamia Scale, eigentlich?"

„Seit dem Fall mit Nirvana bin gut mit Jura befreundet, versteht ihr? Darum wollte ich mit ihm in einer Gilde sein."

Damit war der Smalltalk nun beendet und keiner wusste, wie sie weiter vorangehen sollten. Bis sich schliesslich Midnight regte.

„Hot-Eye, es tut mir wirklich leid, was ich dir damals angetan habe."

„Schon gut, Midnight, ich hatte dank Nirvana meine alte Natur zurückbekommen. Ihr habt ja für ein Ideal gekämpft – zumindest war es damals ein Ideal für euch. Das ist etwas sehr seltenes in einer dunklen Gilde. Wenn man denkt, dass man für etwas kämpft, wofür es sich lohnt, ist es etwas Gutes, ob dunkle oder offizielle Gilde, seht ihr?", erklärte Hot-Eye liebevoll.

„Trotzdem. Ich hätte dich nicht so herablassend behandeln sollen."

Cobra grinste in sich hinein. Ein Midnight der sich entschuldigt? Das war etwas ganz neues.

„Leute, das ist nun Vergangenheit", sagte er dann lächelnd.

„Irgendwie, denke ich, dass wir die einzigen der Oracion Seis gewesen sind, die keine egoistischen Wünsche hatten. Ich wollte meinen Bruder wiedersehen... das hat sich erfüllt", lächelte Hot-Eye.

„Ich wollte Cuberos' Stimme hören. Auch mein Wunsch hat sich erfüllt", flüsterte Cobra und der Erdenmagier sah in den Augen des Dragonslayers einen Glanz, den er noch nie gesehen hatte und eine Mischung aus Nostalgie, Freude, Zärtlichkeit und... Liebe. Dieses Gefühl hatte er noch nie in Cobras Blick gesehen... ausser mit Cuberos. Diese Schlange hatte sicherlich etwas damit zu tun.

„Ist mein Wunsch wirklich nicht egoistisch? Ich wollte nämlich einen Ort, an dem ich in Ruhe schlafen konnte", murmelte Midnight. Hot-Eye legte eine Hand auf seine Schulter und erklärte lächelnd: „Jeder von uns braucht einen Ort, an dem man sich wohl fühlt oder wo man gerne schläft, verstehst du? Darum ist dein Wunsch nicht egoistisch, siehst du? Hat er sich eigentlich erfüllt?"

„Oh ja, am liebsten schläft er bei seiner Freundin", kicherte Cobra und Midnight wurde augenblicklich röter als Erzas Haarfarbe. Hot-Eye hingegen blickte starr zwischen den beiden hin und her. Midnight hatte eine FREUNDIN? Eine FREUNDIN? Midnight... Ausgerechnet MIDNIGHT? Schnell sah er Genannter an. Sowie seine Wangen gerade glühten stimmte es wohl und so rot wie der Schwarz/Silberhaarige gerade war, musste dieses Mädchen sein Herz extrem schnell zum Schlagen bringen.

„Ach Midnight, ich freue mich für dich. Liebe ist das wichtigste auf dieser Welt, wisst ihr? Schön, dass du jemanden gefunden hast. Wie heisst sie den?"

Midnight sah seinen ehemaligen Kamerad überrascht an. Vom Geld ist Hot-Eye also auf die Liebe rübergegangen? Das hatte er nicht kommen sehen.

„Sie heisst Maya Mine, beherrscht Rauchmagie und ist das komplette Gegenteil von Midnight", erklärte Cobra grinsend. Midnight warf ihm einen bösen Blick zu, bevor er sich grinsend an Hot-Eye wandte: „Erinnerst du dich an Cuberos? Cobras Haustier war eigentlich ein Mädchen namens Kinana, das in eine Schlange verwandelt wurde. In der Epoche des Infinity Castle haben sie sich endlich wieder getroffen und Cobra hat seither gemerkt, dass sich seine Freundschaft in Liebe verwandelt hatte."

Jetzt war es Cobra, der Erzas Haarfarbe in den Schatten legte. Hot-Eye umarmte die beiden überglücklich und sprach: „Die Liebe ist das wichtigste überhaupt, wisst ihr? Ich bin so froh, dass ihr beide jemanden gefunden habt, der euch auf eurem Weg begleiten wird. Ich kann es immer noch kaum fassen, dass ihr euch verliebt habt. Wie romantisch!"

‚Er hört sich beinahe so an wie Luna', dachte Cobra genervt. Oh, apropos Luna...

„He Mädels, wie lange wollt ihr uns eigentlich noch beobachten?", rief er gespielt genervt. Im gleichen Augenblick sah Hot-Eye drei Gestalten, die auf sie zukamen. Eine davon hatte Haare, die ihn erstaunlich an Cuberos' Schuppen erinnerten und die Augenfarbe war die gleiche wie die der Riesenschlange. Die zweite Person hatte hellbraune Haare, nussbraune Augen und ein nettes, fast freches Lächeln. Eines musste man Cobra und Midnight lassen, in Sachen Frauen hatten sie Geschmack. Die dritte Gestalt war eine fliegende, silbergrau getigerte Katze mit einer violetten Hose. Diese setzte sich auf Cobras Schulter.

„Darf ich vorstellen? Das ist Luna, meine Katzenpartnerin. Wie jeder Dragonslayer heutzutage habe ich eine Katze als Partner", erklärte dieser lächelnd. Hot-Eye streichelte der schnurrenden Luna über den Kopf und wandte sich Kinana zu.

„Cuberos, äh nein, Kinana, schön dich wiederzusehen. Wie du dich verändert hast, ich hätte dich gar nicht erkannt."

„Schön dich wiederzusehen, Hot-Eye", lächelte Kinana und schüttelte seine Hand. Der Erdenmagier wandte sich nun an die Braunhaarige.

„Es freut mich dich kennenzulernen, Maya. Herzlichen Glückwunsch übrigens, es ist ein wahres Wunder, dass du es geschafft hast, Midnights Herz zum Schmelzen zu bringen", lachte er.

„Wirklich? Für mich war es eher einfach", grinste Maya, was Midnight etwas empört aufblicken liess. Luna lächelte und sagte dann: „Hot-Eye, da du erst morgen zurück in deine Gilde gehst, kannst du ruhig bei Cobra, Midnight und mir übernachten. Maya, Kinana, auch ihr könnt bei uns schlafen... aber bleibt vernünftig, bitte, falls ihr im Bett eurer Freunden schlafen wollt."

Maya nickte und nahm Midnight, der schon langsam einschlief, an der Hand. Gefolgt von Hot-Eye und Luna verschwanden sie in den schon dunklen Strassen von Magnolia.

Cobra und Kinana blieben noch eine Weile schweigend unter der Eiche stehen.

„War es gut, mit Hot-Eye zu reden?", unterbrach Kinana schliesslich die Stille.

„Auf jeden Fall konnte ich mit meiner Vergangenheit endgültig abschliessen", erwiderte Cobra leise. Kinana seufzte erleichtert auf und hauchte: „Bist du glücklich?"

Als Antwort nahm Cobra sie in seine starken Arme, drückte sie an sich und gab ihr einen zärtlichen Kuss, den Kinana nur allzu gern erwiderte.

„Ist das Antwort genug?", fragte der Giftdrache grinsend, als sie ihre Lippen voneinander lösten. Die Lilahaarige bejahte mit einem leidenschaftlichen Kuss und schmiegte sich glücklich an ihrem Freund, der sie noch fester gegen seine Brust presste. Cobra wusste, auch wenn er nicht mehr mit Hot-Eye in einer Gilde war, so hatte er trotzdem irgendwie einen Freund wiedergefunden. Der Giftdrache war glücklich. Er hatte seiner Vergangenheit endgültig den Rücken gekehrt und hatte die wundervollste Freundin, die man sich nur wünschen konnte. Was sollte er noch mehr wollen?

Lächelnd lösten sich die beiden Verliebten aus dem Kuss und sahen sich eine Weile lang verliebt in die Augen. Schliesslich rannten Cobra und Kinana Hand in Hand den anderen hinterher.


	4. Kleine Geschehnisse 1

**Spinnen**

„HIIIIIILFEEEE, COOOOOBRAAAAAAA! KOOOOOMM SCHNEEEEEELL! SIE IST RIESIG!"

„Vielen Dank für den Ohrenschmerz, Luna", zischte der Giftdragonslayer und sah gelangweilt auf die Spinne, die seine Katze so fest erschrocken hatte. So gross war sie war dieses Spinnchen wirklich nicht. Aber Luna hatte eine schreckliche Angst vor diesen achtbeinigen Tierchen. Genauso wie Lily vor den Gewittern.

„Bitte, zerdrück sie, verjag sie, mach dass sie verschwindet", stotterte Luna, die sich nun in seinem weissen Mantel festkrallte. Seufzend hob Cobra den Fuss und zerdrückte die Spinne.

„So, zufrieden?"

Luna nickte lächelnd, aber dann zuckte sie zusammen und sah ihren Dragonslayer mit erschrockenen Augen an.

„Aber was ist, wenn sie einen Geliebten hatte?"

Warum war diese verdammte Katze so eine grosse Romantikerin?

**Neues Mitglied in Crime Sorciere**

Hippilie, griechische Erfindungs- und Freundschaftsgöttin und Dame der Wölfe, war die Einzige unter den Herrschern des Olymps, die nach deren goldenem Zeitalter bemerkte, dass es nutzlos war, die alte Macht zurückzugewinnen. Da ihre Familie dies nicht akzeptieren wollte, verliess Hippilie mit ihren Tieren – Waschbär Meeko, Kolibri Flit, Hündchen Percy und dem sprechenden Kater Krokus – den Olymp und bereiste während drei Jahrhunderten die Welt. Schliesslich fand sie im Schwarzen Meer ein magisches Portal, dass die fünf ins Königreich Fiore brachte. Als Hippilie Magnolia bereiste, traf sie in der Gilde Fairy Tail Vivi, die nun sterblich war. Mit Vivis Dolch, der ihre Unsterblichkeit wegnahm, wurden auch die Rothaarige und ihre Tiere sterblich. Doch Hippilie trat nicht Fairy Tail bei. Eine offizielle Gilde war nicht gerade etwas für dieses wilde Mädchen. Eine unabhängige Gilde aber schon. So traten Hippilie, Meeko, Krokus, Percy und Flit Crime Sorciere bei. Jellal, Meldy, Sting, Lector, Rogue, Yukino und Frosch mochten ihre neuen Kameraden. Ausserdem war es schon noch praktisch, dass Hippilie, genauso wie Vivi, nichts an ihrer göttlichen Kraft verloren hatte.

**Neues Team in Fairy Tail**

Die Eine gehörte einmal zu den mächtigsten Götter der Welt. Doch nachdem sie nicht mehr verehrt wurden und in Vergessenheit gerieten, zwei von ihnen sie verliessen und die anderen in Gefangenschaft von schwarzen Magier gerieten, die sie folterten, verlor die Schwarzhaarige nach der letzten Folter durch einen magischen Dolch – den sie behielt – ihre Unsterblichkeit. Sie verlor die anderen Göttern aus den Augen und völlig geschwächt und blutüberströmt landete sie durch ein Portal auf dem Schwarzen Meer in Fiore.

Die Andere war Grays Freundin seit Kindertagen. Durch Deliora verlor die Rothaarige ihr bisheriges Leben und landete auf der Strasse. Sie wurde in einem wissenschaftlichen Zentrum gefangen gehalten, da sie eine seltene Magie in sich trug. Doch im Zentrum lernte sie ihre Magie zu beherrschen und konnte schliesslich fliehen. Ihre merkwürdige Lichtmagie half ihr, Portale zu kreieren und so reiste sie um die Welt, machte Bekanntschaft mit einem weissem Exceedmädchen und machte sich berühmt unter dem Namen Deathblade.

Einmal traf die Rothaarige auf die schwerverletzte Schwarzhaarige. Alle drei wurden zu einem unschlagbaren Team und beschlossen einer Gilde beizutreten, um ein neues Leben zu beginnen. So kamen Vivi, Rin und Kyla nach Fairy Tail.

Vivi, die ehemalige Göttin der Herrscher, Dame der Löwen, selbst in schmutzigen Lumpen königlich und elegant. Rin, Grays Freundin in der Kindheit, mit der mysteriösen Magie, überhaupt nicht an ihr Aussehen interessiert.

Wer hätte gedacht, dass so unterschiedliche Mädchen mit einem chipsfressenden Exceed ein Team bilden würden, dass noch besser sein würde als Team Natsu?

**Autogramm**

„Nya, komm schon Kyrina, es wird nichts schiefgehen", lächelte Millianna der kleinen Spiegeldragonslayerin aufmunternd zu.

„Du wirst doch jetzt nicht in die Hose machen, oder?", schnaubte eine gelbe, geflügelte Katze mit blauen Höschen, weisser Schwanzspitze und einem blauen Gildenabzeichen von Mermaid Heel auf dem Rücken.

„Halt die Klappe, Sunny", murmelte die genannte Kyrina. Sie senkte ihren Kopf, sodass ihre weizenblonden Locken ihr Gesicht verdeckten. Die Zwölfjährige war seit langem ein Fan eines Mitglieds von Fairy Tail und eigentlich war sie nur nach Magnolia gekommen – leider per Zug – um ein Autogramm dieser Person zu bekommen. Da ihre Teampartnerin gut mit Titania befreundet war, war diese natürlich mitgekommen, um ihrer Freundin seit Kindertagen einen Besuch abzustatten – und wahrscheinlich wollte Millianna die Katzen der Dragonslayer von Fairy Tail wiedersehen. Und Kyrinas Exceed war eigentlich nur mitgekommen, um Kyrina davon abzuhalten, wieder einmal in die Patsche zu geraten. Doch die Spiegeldragonslayerin zweiter Generation wusste, dass Sunny in Wahrheit nur Vivi in echt sehen wollte. Sunny war seit langem eine Bewunderin der ehemaligen griechischen Göttin.

„Wir sind angekommen", sagte Millianna. Plötzlich rannte sie auf eine Gruppe von drei Personen los und hatte im nächsten Augenblick zwei weisse Katzen in den Armen. Kyrina beobachtete die Personen. Die erste hatte blutrote Haare im Stufenschnitt und eisblaue Augen, die gerade einen gefährlichen Rotton bekamen. Rin Everose, die berüchtigte Deathblade. Die zweite Person war niemand anderes als Wendy Marvell, die Himmeldragonslayerin erster Generation. Und die dritte... war Vivi, die ehemalig unsterbliche Göttin der Herrscher. Wie toll sie aussah. Ihre rabenschwarzen Locken waren hochgesteckt. Ein paar Strähnchen hatten sich jedoch losgemacht und umrandeten ihr strahlendes Gesicht äusserst vorteilhaft. Vivi trug ein weinrotes Kleid im griechischen Stil, das unter der Brust von einem braunen Ledergürtel in Zopfmuster gehalten wurde.

„Geh schon mal rein, ich will die göttliche Tussi gerne aus der Nähe betrachten", sagte Sunny und flog zu dem Grüppchen. Vivi und Wendy waren gerade dabei, Rin davon aufzuhalten, Millianna umzubringen, die immer noch die Katzen in den Armen hielt. Kyrina atmete drei Mal tief durch, strich sich ein paar Locken aus dem Gesicht, nahm einen Zettel und einen Stift aus ihrer Tasche, trat in das Gildenhaus ein... und wäre beinahe von einem geworfenen Tisch erschlagen worden.

„Erza, pass doch auf! Tut mir leid, Kleines, geht es dir gut?"

Ein junger Mann mit langen grünen Haaren half dem geschockten Spiegeldrache hoch. Die Blonde zitterte am ganzen Leib und sah ihren Helfer dann genau an. Es war Fried Justin, der Runenmagier.

„Ich habe selten so schöne apfelgrüne Augen gesehen wie deine", sagte dieser lächelnd. Kyrina errötete unter dem Kompliment und murmelte einen Laut, der sich anhörte wie: „nke..."

„Wie heisst du?", fragte der Runenmagier und sah sie erwartungsvoll an.

„Ähm... ich bin Kyrina May, eine Spiegeldragonslayerin von Mermaid Heel", antwortete Kyrina, immer noch mit hochrotem Kopf.

„Du bist eine Dragonslayerin? Welche Generation, wenn ich fragen darf?"

„Zw... zweite."

„Genau wie Laxus und Cobra. Und was willst du in unserer Gilde?"

‚Jetzt oder nie', dachte die Blonde und fragte hastig: „Ist Cobra gerade hier?"

Fried lächelte nur, nahm die kleine Dragonslayerin an der Hand und führte sie durch die Gilde, wobei er mit seinen Runen verhinderte, dass sie getroffen wurden. Schliesslich kamen sie in einer stillen Ecke an, wo ein rothaariger Mann mit einem weissen Mantel und eine kleine silbergraue Katze sassen. Der Mann machte gerade Anstalten, sich in das Kampfgetümmel zu stürzen.

„Ähm, Cobra, bevor du dich in die Schlacht reinmischst... hier gibt es jemand, der etwas von dir will", sagte der Runenmagier lächelnd und schob Kyrina vorsichtig zu Cobra. Dieser sah die kleine Spiegeldragonslayerin erwartungsvoll an. Diese wurde augenblicklich rot und wusste nicht, was sie sagen sollte. Verdammt, Sunny würde sie umbringen, nur weil sie sich nicht getraute, dem Dragonslayer, den sie bewunderte, um ein Autogramm zu bitten.

„Ich", begann sie stotternd, doch da wurden ihr Zettel und Stift aus der Hand gerissen. Keine zwei Sekunden später bekam sie beides zurück... mit einer Unterschrift auf dem Zettel.

„War mir eine Freude", lächelte der Giftdragonslayer und schon war er in das Kampfgetümmel verschwunden. Fried brachte Kyrina – und auch Luna – noch schnell zur Theke, bevor auch er sich die Schlacht stürzte. Mirajane gab Luna einen kleinen Honigtopf und Kyrina ein Glas Pfefferminz-Sirup... mit einem Spiegel. Kyrina unterhielt sich noch lange mit den beiden, bevor sie sich auf der Suche nach ihrer beiden Gildenkameradinnen machte, um noch vor den Abend nachhause zu kommen. Sie war glücklich. Nun hatte sie doch ein Autogramm von Cobra bekommen.

**Überraschung für Orga**

„RUUUUUUUFUUUUUUUS!", schrie Orga durch die Gänge der Villa von Sabertooth. Die beiden braunhaarigen Kinder, die er an den Händen hinter sich herzog, zuckten erschrocken zusammen. Die Zwillinge Migurushi und Key Tropic, Sandmagier, gehörten zu den drei neuesten Mitglieder von Sabertooth. Genauso wie die Steindragonslayerin (dritter Generation) Natsuki Taja und ihren Exceed Griphon. Seit den Magischen Spielen hat sich vieles verändert in Sabertooth. Minerva und Gemna wurden aus der Gilde rausgeworfen (doch denen schien es nicht viel ausgemacht zu haben.), Sting, Rogue und ihre Exceeds waren zusammen mit Yukino der Gilde Crime Sorciere beigetreten, Rufus' Onkel Joshua wurde zum neuen Gildenmeister. Ja, Sabertooth hatte sich verändert.

Nun suchte der Blitzmagier den blonden Dichter, um die Sand-Zwillinge in dessen Obhut zu tun. Die beiden waren zwar schon sehr stark, aber sie waren erst zehn Jahre alt und sehr stur und stürmisch. Darum musste man sie immer babysitten. Und dazu hatte der Grünhaarige nie, überhaupt niemals Lust.

Doch der Memory Maker war nirgends zu finden. Okay, es war schon recht spät am Abend, aber Rufus war sicherlich noch nicht im Bett und in diesem Fall nicht in seinem Zimmer.

„Suchst du etwas, Kotzhaar, oder warum glotzt du so geplumpt in die Gegend?"

Kotzhaar, äh, Orga wäre fast vor Wut geplatzt. Doch da er Kleinkinder bei sich hatte, hielt er sich zurück und schaute genervt zu Griphon hinab, der den Godslayer des Blitzes mit seinen giftig grünen Augen frech angrinste.

„Was willst du!", murrte er den rot getigerten Kater an und fragte sich wieder einmal, warum dieser eine Rüstung trug.

„Du suchst Rufus? Gib's auf, er ist momentan... anderswo beschäftigt", erwiderte Griphon mit einem frechen, mehrwissendes Grinsen. Dann flog er schnell weg, bevor Orga ihn mit einem Faustschlag auf die anderen Seite des Mondes befördern konnte. Genervt ging Orga auf die Tür des Zimmers des Dichters zu, liess Migurushi und Key etwas Abstand nehmen, öffnete brutal die Tür... und wäre am liebsten im Boden versunken. Rufus – der ausnahmsweise seine Maske nicht trug – lag in... Adamsbekleidung (sprich NACKT) auf seinem Bett und neben ihm lag – genauso spärlich bekleidet – ein junges Mädchen mit schwarzen Augen, glatten und schulterlangen nachtblauen Haaren, deren Spitzen weiss waren und einer elfenbeinähnlicher Haut. Natsuki, der Steindrache.

„Ähm... lasst euch nicht stören", murmelte Orga beschämt. Dann krachte er die Tür zu, stellte ein Gemälde davor – was besseres war im Augenblick nicht findbar – und wischte sich dann den Schweiss von der Stirn.

„Orga-kun, was hast du gesehen?"

Der Godslayer sah nach unten. Zwei Paare nussbraunen Augen sahen ihn mit einem neugierigen Blick an. Verdammt, nun musste er diesen Abend doch den Babysitter spielen. Wieso schien es ihm plötzlich nicht mehr so schlimm zu sein?

„Nichts, nichts. Was haltet ihr davon, diesen Abend im Schwimmbad zu verbringen?"

„JAAAAAAA!", schrieen Migurushi und Key entzückt. Und schon wurde der Godslayer ins Schwimmbad gezogen.

„Das passiert auch nur mir", brummte Orga. Trotzdem liess er sich von den Sand-Zwillingen ziehen und hörte amüsiert ihren Gezanke zu.

„Ich kann viel weiter tauchen als du!" Das war Key

„Und ich kann es im Wellenbad länger aushalten als du!" Das war Migurushi.

**Giftiger Kuss**

„NAAAAAAATSUUUUUUUUUU!", schrieen Lucy und Happy als einer von Daphnes Roboter-Drachen den Pinkhaarigen gegen einen Baum schleuderte. Der Feuerdrache hatte nicht einmal richtig angreifen oder wenigstens ein Flämmchen essen können.

Dabei hatte die Mission so gut angefangen. Man musste lediglich ein Dorf vor ein paar mittelgefährliche Monster beschützen. Und die Belohnung war von 500'000 Jewels. Eigentlich übertrieben für eine „einfache" Mission. Doch wer hätte gedacht, dass diese Monster Roboter der verrückten Wissenschaftlerin Daphne waren und das diese, verdammt noch mal, wie Lebewesen reagierten?

„Shit, und wir können nichts tun, nur Dragonslayer können gegen die kämpfen!", schrie Lucy verzweifelt.

„Aye", war Happys einziger Kommentar. Doch dann stutzte er. Apropos Dragonslayer...

„Luna, wo sind Cobra und Kinana?", fragte er die silberne Katze, die bis jetzt stumm gewesen war.

„Ähm... sie suchen Gift...", erwiderte diese zögerlich. Lucy und Happy seufzten erleichtert auf. Wenigstens konnte vielleicht der zweite Dragonslayer ihres momentanen Teams etwas gegen die Roboter tun. Luna schwieg währenddessen weiter. Cobra und Kinana hatten eigentlich schon Gift gefunden. Aber der Giftdrache hatte ihr schwören lassen – „Bei deinem Leben!" –, dass sie den anderen im Moment nicht erzählte, wie er zu Gift kommen konnte. Luna schüttelte den Kopf. Was war an einem giftigen Kuss schon peinlich?

Cobra wusste nicht, wie lange er schon Gift durch Kinanas Mund in sich rein saugte. Weniger als fünf Minuten waren es sicherlich nicht. Wieder spürte er, wie sich ihre Lippen wild aufeinander bewegten und wie sich immer mehr Gift in seinem Körper verbreitete. Puh, langsam würde er die Grenze der Überdosis erreichen. Trotzdem presste er Kinana noch fester gegen seine Brust und saugte sich wieder einen Schluck Gift aus ihrem Mund. Schliesslich lösten sie sich voneinander und schnappten nach Luft.

„Genügt es?", fragte Kinana keuchend.

„Mehr als genug", antwortete der Dragonslayer. Er streichelte der Lilahaarigen noch die Wange, bevor er wegrannte, um diese Drachenrobotern dem Erdboden gleich zu machen. Kinana sah ihren Freund mit verträumten Gesicht wegrennen und glitt mit der Zunge über ihre Lippen. Wer hätte gedacht, dass ein einfacher Kuss schon genügen konnte, um jemanden genug Kraft zu geben?

„Wie bitte? Ihr habt euch nur GEKÜSST!"

„Zum vierten Mal... JA, HABEN WIR, VERDAMMT NOCHMAL!"

Nachdem Cobra die Roboter in fünf Minuten besiegt hatte, sie alle Daphne der magischen Garde übergeben hatten und sich auf dem Nachhauseweg begaben, hatten Happy und Lucy sie solange ausgefragt, wie sie Gift gefunden haben. Bis Cobra schliesslich aufseufzte und erklärte, dass Kinana – von ihrer Schlangenverwandlung her – Gift in ihrem Körper hatte und dass er sie eigentlich nur zu küssen brauchte – an dieser Stelle wurde er etwas rot –, um an Gift zu kommen. Lucy und Happy konnten dies einfach nicht glauben und fragten immer wieder nach. Was Cobra allmählich auf die Nerven ging. Luna sass währenddessen gelangweilt auf der Schulter ihres Dragonslayers und kaute an einem Honigbrötchen, das sie in der Bäckerei des Dorfes noch schnell gekauft hatte. Kinana hingegen kicherte und sah dann Natsu an, der die ganze Zeit schweigend hinter ihnen trottete. Klar, er war sicher beleidigt, dass Cobra Daphnes Roboter ganz alleine bekämpft hatte und er selber nichts tun konnte. Aber in seinem Blick lag auch etwas anderes.

„Natsu, was ist mit dir los?", fragte die Lilahaarige und die anderen drehten sich auch zu ihm um.

„Hm... ich finde es schade, dass Luce keine Feuermagierin ist", antwortete der Feuerdrache.

„Wie bitte?", fragte die blonde Stellarmagierin irritiert nach und auch Kinana, Luna und Happy sahen ihn erstaunt an. Nur Cobra sah aus, als würde er im nächsten Moment einen Lachanfall bekommen.

„Naja, wenn du eine Feuermagierin wärst, müsste ich dich nur küssen, um an Feuer zu kommen und um stärker zu werden", antwortete Natsu mit ehrlicher Naivität.

„SPINNST DU!", schrie Lucy und ihre Gesichtsfarbe stellte gerade Erzas Haarfarbe in den Schatten.

„Sie möööööööööööööögen sich", war Happys einziger Kommentar

„Wie romantisch", schnurrte Luna mit Herzchenaugen – und den Mund voll mit Honigbrot. Cobra und Kinana hingegen waren viel zu sehr mit einem Lachanfall beschäftigt, um sich überhaupt auf etwas anderes konzentrieren zu können.


	5. Tattoo

**Tattoo**

Rin sass auf ihrem Bett in ihrem Zimmer von Fairy Hills und polierte ihr Schwert, als es plötzlich an der Tür klopfte.

„Herein", sagte die Rothaarige ohne von ihrer Arbeit aufzublicken. Sie hörte, wie sich die Türe auf- und zuschloss und sich jemand auf ihrem Bett setzte.

„Hey Rin", sagte die Person, die niemand anders als ihre Teampartnerin und beste Freundin war.

„Hi Vivi. Was führt dich an einem regnerischen Montagnachmittag zu mir?", fragte die Kristallmagierin grinsend, während sie das Outfit der Schwarzhaarigen begutachtete. Ein dunkelrosarotes, knöchellanges Kleid, gehalten durch Vivis Lieblingsgürtel mit Zopfmuster, die Haaren durch ein einfaches Haarband in der Farbe des Kleides zurückgebunden und ein kleiner Zopf in der Halsbeuge. Elegant wie eh und je.

„Ich möchte, dass du mir in einer Sache beratest, Sis", erklärte die Herrschergöttin und legte ein Bein reizvoll über das andere.

„Schiess los", erwiderte Rin und legte ihr Schwert zur Seite. Es war nicht das erste Mal, dass die eine der andere um Rat fragte. Letzte Woche half Vivi Rin dabei ein Abendkleid auszusuchen, da die Kristallmagierin von Mirajane dazu verdonnert wurde ein schickes Kleid zu kaufen, da sie der Barkeeperin gesagt hatte, sie besässe kein solches Kleid. Natürlich hatte sie sich sofort bei ihrer Teampartnerin Rat geholt.

„Naja, seit einigen Tagen spiele ich mit dem Gedanken mich tätowieren zu lassen. Dein Odins Horn auf dem Rücken und auch Laxus Tätowierung haben mir schon immer angesprochen und nun will ich mich auch ein Tattoo machen. Da du schon so etwas auf dem Rücken hast, wollte ich dich um Rat fragen. An welcher Stelle mache ich es, was für ein Muster und wo kann man sich tätowieren lassen?", schilderte Vivi ihr Begehren.

„Du willst dich tätowieren lassen? Cool, dann sind wir schon zu dritt in der Gilde. Wo man das machen kann? Laxus hat mir den Tätowierer vorgestellt, der ihm sein Tattoo gemacht hat. Timothy ist ein ganz netter, alter Mann, so um die sechzig-siebzig und gibt immer gute Ratschläge. Ich kann dir zu ihm begleiten. Aber zuvor müssen wir uns noch ein perfektes Muster für dich überlegen ", sagte Rin enthusiastisch. Beide überlegten kurz bis schliesslich der Rothaarigen eine geniale Idee bekam.

„Du, ihr griechischen Götter habt doch immer ein bestimmtes Tier, das zu euch steht, oder?"

„Ja, bei mir ist es der Löwe."

„Wie wäre es, wenn du dich ein brüllender Löwe tätowieren lässt? Auf dem Nacken, das würde echt super aussehen!"

Vivi sah ihre beste Freundin strahlend an. Genau so sollte ihre Tätowierung sein! Fröhlich sprang sie auf und rief: „Los, bring mich zu diesem Timothy!"

Als die Raijinshus am nächsten Tag in die Gilde reinkamen, überraschte sie die Bewunderung in den Augen und das Gemurmel ihrer Kameraden.

„He, was ist dann hier los?", fragte Laxus etwas genervt. Die Mission war etwas anstrengend gewesen und wenn seine Teamkameraden nicht gewesen wären, wäre er sofort in seine Wohnung gegangen und hätte gepennt. Und dieses Geflüster in der Gilde war nicht gerade exzellent für die Gesundheit seiner Nerven. Erza drehte sich von ihrem Erdbeerkuchen zu ihm um und sagte lächelnd: „Seht euch Vivis Nacken an."

„Was?", fragte Laxus überrascht und genervt. Evergreen und Fried sahen sich fragend an. Bixlow hingegen ging ganz einfach zu Vivi hin. Heute trug die Schwarzhaarige ein knöchellanges, antikes Kleid in goldbrauner Farbe, dünne Lederbändchen an ihren Handgelenken und ihre Locken hatte sie zu zwei Zöpfe geflochten.

„Dreh dich mal um, du Gottskönigin", forderte der Puppenmagier auf. Vivi folgte der Aufforderung grinsend. Als sie sich umdrehte, erkannten Bixlow und die anderen Mitglieder der Raijinshus, die sich schliesslich neugierig genähert hatte, den brüllenden Löwe auf ihrem Nacken.

„Du hast dich tätowieren lassen?", fragte der Blitzdragonslayer überrascht.

„Nein, Vivi hat sich pflanzen lassen", zischte Rin, die sich gerade zu ihnen gesellt hatte. Laxus sah sie an, dann grinste er und fragte: „Du hast sie wohl beratet, oder?"

„Was, bist du etwa auch tätowiert?", fragte Evergreen. Die Kristallmagierin seufzte laut auf, drehte sich dann um und hob ihr Top etwas hoch, sodass die Braunhaarige ihr türkisblaues Odins Horn bewundern konnte. Laxus lachte und legte dann je einen Arm um die beiden Freundinnen.

„Nun gibt es drei Tätowierte in dieser Gilde", lachte er. Rin fiel mit ein und Vivi murmelte nur: „Ich glaube, dass es bald mehr sein werden."

Tattoos wurden immer mehr zur Mode in Fairy Tail, wie die Exceeds in den letzten Tagen beobachten konnten. Laxus und Rin waren zwar schon tätowiert, aber da ihre an Orten waren, die meistens von Kleidern bedeckt waren, war das Tattoo-Fieber nicht aufbeschworen worden. Erst als Vivi mit diesem Löwen auf ihrem Nacken in die Gilde gekommen ist. Nur drei Tage später, als sich die Mädchen von Fairy Tail und Crime Sorciere einen entspannten Nachmittag am Pool genossen, zeigte Hippilie den Wolf, den sie sich auf das Kreuzbein tätowiert hatte. Es dauerte nicht lange, bis Midnight mit einem Totenkopf auf dem Handrücken aufkreuzte, der eine rote Rose im Mund hielt. Eine Woche danach bekam Wakaba fast einen Herzinfakt, als er das Efeu entdeckte, das auf Mayas linker Oberarm hochrankte. Auf Kinanas Kreuzbein thronte seit vier Tagen eine majestätische smaragdgrüne Cobra und auf der Hüfte von Cobra prangte ein furchteinflössender Pteranodon in den verschiedensten Rottönen. Bei Guildarts selbst sah man von einem Tag auf den anderen einen Greif auf dem rechten Oberarm. Seither tauchten in der Gilde öfters Tätowierungen auf. Ein von Flammen umrundeter Drache auf Lucys Kreuzbein, bei Evergreen fand man auf derselben Stelle ein Schwert, das mit Rosen umrankt war. Wendy trug nun stolz ein kalligraphiertes W auf dem Bein und Fried besass nun ein paar schön verzierte Runen auf der Brust. Jet und Droy wollten sich ein Gesicht von Levy über dem Herz tätowieren lassen, aber die kleine Schriftmagierin war strikt dagegen gewesen. Jet und Droy liessen sich stattdessen ein rotes Herz mit dem Schriftzug LOVE tätowieren. Auf Levys Bein hingegen sah man am nächsten Tag offenes Buch und ihre Teampartner waren in Tränen ausgebrochen als Levy das schön verzierte Schwert bewunderte, dass auf Gajeels Rücken aufgetaucht war.

„Tattoos sind seit Vivis Nackenlöwe ziemlich beliebt", murmelte Lily, während Luna, Happy, Carla, Salberay, Kyla, Krokus und Lector schweigend nickten. Kyla fand diese Tattoos so spannend, dass sie ihrem zur Faulheit nicht gerecht wurde.

„Fro denkt das auch", antwortete Fro, obwohl sie nicht wirklich verstand, um was es genau ging. Kolibri Flit und Hündchen Percy beobachteten die bisherigen aufgetauchten Tattoos mit skeptischen Blick, während Waschbär Meeko unauffällig Percys Hundekuchen wegschnappte. Plötzlich rannte Juvia an den Tieren vorbei und hielt vor Grays Tisch an. Die Tieren spitzten gespannt die Ohren.

„Wie findet Gray-Sama Juvias Tätowierung?", fragte die Wassermagierin entusiastisch und zeigte ihren Oberschenkel, auf dem mehrere silbergraue und weisse Schneeflocken zu tanzen schienen. Gray strich gerührt auf Juvias Bein, was diese stark erröten liess.

„Es ist wunderschön, Juvia. Und was haltest du von meinem?"

Während er dies sagte zog er sein Hemd aus und präsentierte der Blauhaarigen die wilde Welle, die auf seinem Rücken thronte. Juvia strahlte ihren heissgeliebten Gray-Sama an und wurde ohnmächtig, wobei sie einem verdutzten Eismagier in die Arme fiel.

„Ach du heiliger Fisch!", schrieen plötzlich Lector und Happy. Sting und Natsu standen sich kampfbereit gegenüber, aber es war nicht das was die beiden Kater so bestürzt reingucken liess. Auf Natsus Brust prangte eine Salamander (wer hätte das gedacht^^) und Stings Bauch wurde von einer Sonne verziert.

„Die beiden etwa auch?", rief Krokus entsetzt, doch Luna schüttelte den Kopf und zeigte auf Meldy, die hinter den beiden Rivalen stand. Die Pinkhaarige zeigte Lucy das Tattoo, das sie auf ihr Kreuzbein hat machen lassen: Einen grünen und goldenen Phönix, der gerade aus Flammen hinaus flog. Daneben stand Fried, der mit rotem Gesicht Mirajanes Bein bewunderte, auf der sich kleine goldene Sterne um den besten Platz stritten.

„Was halten alle von diesen Tattoos? Schwachsinnig", sagte Carla spitz.

„Fro denkt das auch", sagte Frosch naiv. Die anderen Tieren sahen sich an. Egal was Carla davon hielt, das Tattoo-Fieber würde nicht so leicht senken.

Tattoos gehörten langsam in den Alltag der Feen. Nicht das jemand den ganzen Körper vollkommen tätowiert hatte (Laxus, Rin und Timothy hatten jedem davon gewarnt), aber jedes Mitglied von Fairy Tail und Crime Sorciere hatte sein eigenes Tattoo. Yukino trug glücklich einen goldenen Schlüssel auf dem Handrücken, der von einer weissen Rose umrankt wurde. Auf Rogues Hüfte thronte ein schwarzer Panther und Jellal trug seit einigen Tagen ein keltisches Labyrinth auf der rechten Schulter. Bixlow hatte nun einen Bison auf der Brust. Lisanna hatte sich Vergissmeinnicht auf dem Handgelenk machen lassen. Warum an dieser Stelle? Weil sie mochte, wenn Bixlow sie an dieser Stelle küsste und sie immer enttäuscht war, wenn er es mal vergass. Elfman hatte einen Troll auf dem Rücken (weil es sowas von männlich war), Erza hatte sich eine kriegerische Elfe auf dem Nacken, auf Canas Kreuzbein befand sich eine saftige Weinrebe und Romeo trug mit Stolz eine Flamme auf dem Bauch. Die Exceeds und die Hippilies Tiere konnten es kaum glauben. Selbst Alzack, Bisca, Wakaba, Macao, Nab, Visitor, Max, Warren, Laki und Chico hatten ihre eigene Tätowierung. Nur Asuka hatte keine, weil sie noch zu jung dafür war und Makarov, aber bei ihm sollte es nicht mehr lange dauern.

„Kinder, da jeder von euch nun irgendein Kunstwerk auf der Haut hat, wollte ich nicht mehr lange das Schwarze Schaf sein und habe mich ebenfalls tätowieren lassen und nun... hicks... zeige ich es euch!", schrie der Master plötzlich hysterisch von der Theke runter. Er war seit Stunden ziemlich betrunken.

„Ich befürchte das Schlimmste", knurrte Laxus.

„Mit Recht", erwiderte Cobra mit stark geröteten Wangen, während er Kinanas Augen bedeckte. Was viele ihm gleichmachten, als sie auf der Brust des Masters dessen Selbstportrait sahen, nackt mit pinken Windeln mit Herzchen, herzförmiger pinker Schnuller, pinke Rassel und pinkes Babyfläschchen.

„Ich hoffe ihr habt es euch gut eingeprägt, denn so schnell... hicks... zeige ich es nicht mehr", lallte Makarov und zu seinem grössten Erstaunen seufzten alle erleichtert auf. Denn selbst wenn er nicht betrunken war, würde er sein kleines Tattoo immer toll finden.


	6. Nerviger Reporter

**Nerviger Reporter**

„Coooooooooooooool!", schrie Jason, als er durch das Tor in seine Traumgilde eintrat. Der Sorcerer machte wieder einmal eine Spezialausgabe über Fairy Tail und wieder war es Jason, der dort alle möglichen Scoops sammeln konnte. Und es waren ja auch einige – zumindest in seinen Augen. Zum Beispiel die neuesten Mitglieder.

„Cobra, Midnight, Luna, stimmt es, dass ihr einer dunklen Gilde angehörten? COOL!"

Cobra und Luna unterbrachen ihr Gespräch, um diesen blonden Mann im… pinkfarbenen T-Shirt gelangweilt und genervt zu mustern. Midnight hingegen rümpfte die Nase. Verdammt, konnte dieser pinkbekleidete Blondino nicht irgendwo anders seine verflixte Show abhalten und indiskrete Fragen stellen? Er möchte einfach in aller Ruhe ein Nickerchen machen. Jason wartete wie üblich nicht auf die Antwort und drehte sich zu Gray und Juvia um, die am gleichen Tisch sassen.

„Gray, liebst du es nackt rumzulaufen? COOL!"

„WEHE DIR, WENN DU MICH ALS EXHIBISIONISTEN BEZEICHNEST!"

Zu dieser Antwort gab es am Tisch im ganzen sechs verschiedene Reaktionen auf einmal.

„Gray, deine Kleider…" Das war Midnight, immer noch mit geschlossenen Augen.

„GRAY-SAMA!" Das war Juvia.

„Zieh dich an, du sprechende Unterhose." Das war Cobra.

„AH! WIE IST DAS DENN PASSIERT!" Das war Gray.

„COOOOOOOOOL!" Das war Jason.

„Lecker, dieses Honigbrot." Das war Luna, die vom ganzen Schlamassel nichts mitbekommen hatte. Jason hatte sich inzwischen zu Midnight umgedreht und fragte enthusiastisch: „Midnight, wie viele Stunden schlä…"

„VERFLIXT NOCHMAL, ICH WILL PENNEN!", unterbrach ihn Midnight fuchsteufelswild und schleuderte den Reporter Richtung Theke. Jason erhebte sich mit einem: „COOL!" und wandte sich gleich Kinana zu.

„Kinana, du hübsche Barkeeperin, hast du einen Freund? Wie ist er so? Ist er genial im Bett, im Kü…"

Weiter kam Jason nicht, denn als er die Worte _Ist er genial im Bett_ aussprach, war Cobra aufgesprungen, hatte den Reporter weg von der Theke gepfeffert und eine Kinana mit roten Wangen an seine Brust gezogen. Was bildete sich dieser blonde Heini eigentlich ein, seiner Freundin, die sowieso schnell rot werden konnte, solche peinliche Fragen zu stellen? Beruhigend tätschelte Cobra Kinana auf dem Kopf, hauchte ein diskreter Kuss auf ihr Haaransatz und zog sie zu seinem Tisch. Die Lilahaarige liess sich ziehen. Sie arbeitete schon seit Stunden ununterbrochen, da musste sie wirklich erstmals eine kleine Pause machen.

Der Reporter rappelte sich schnell wieder auf und drehte sich zu den Mitgliedern der Gilde Crime Sorciere um, die gerade in die Halle traten.

„Geehrte Mitglieder von Crime Sorciere, könnte ich ein Interview haben? COOL!"

„Kein Interesse", antwortete Rogue gelassen ruhig und ging am Reporter vorbei.

„Wenns eine halbwegs hübsche Reporterin wäre, hätte ich schon gerne ein Interview geführt", murmelte Sting und folgte seinem schwarzhaarigen Freund. Yukino, Hippilie, Krokus, Flit, Lector und Frosch schafften es auch sich an Jason vorbei zu schieben, aber da stellte sich dieser vor Meldy, Meeko, Percy und dem maskierten Jellal und plapperte einfach drauflos.

„Wieso taucht ihr gerne in Fairy Tail auf? COOL!"

„Ähm…", versuchte Meldy zu antworten, doch Jason sprach einfach weiter: „Wie seid ihr auf eures Gildenzeichen gekommen? COOL!"

„Will er die Antworten eigentlich wissen oder nicht?", knurrte Sting, dem das Geschwafel des Reportes allmählich auf die Nerven ging. Damit war er nicht der Einzige.

„Sagt mal, wie sieht eigentlich euer Anführer aus? COOL!", plapperte Jason einfach weiter und machte Anstalten, das Tuch von Jellals Gesicht wegzunehmen. Doch Rogue, Yukino, Sting, Hippilie und Meldy waren schneller. Alle fünf schnappten sich ihren blauhaarigen, im Moment gerade ziemlich überraschten und erschrockenen Freund und rannten – in einer Schnelligkeit, von der die besten Marathonläufer nur träumen konnten – zum Tisch, an dem Erza und Lucy zusammen mit Plue sassen.

„Verdammt, ist euer Reporter immer so?", fragte Sting genervt, während er sich laut krachend auf der Bank plumpsen liess und seine Beine auf dem Tisch katapultierte. Diesmal ohne Erzas Erdbeerkuchen zu zerstören.

„Erstens, ist es nicht UNSER Reporter und zweitens, ja er ist immer so", antwortete die Rüstungsmagierin und schob sich ein weiteres Stück Kuchen in den Mund.

„Und mich ignoriert er immer!", schrie Lucy und sprang auf, um Jason zu folgen. Dieses Mal konnte er sie einfach nicht ignorieren.

Yukino schaute überrascht ihre Freundin dem Reporter wild gestikulierend nachrennen und fragte: „Wie kommt es dazu, dass er sie ignoriert? Sie ist doch eine der berühmtesten Magierinnen Fairy Tails."

„Das weiss keiner, es ist immer so, wenn er da ist. Und nachher tauchen trotzdem Sachen über Lucy im Sorcerer auf. Ziemlich unlogisch, nicht wahr?", antwortete Erza und schob sich ein neues Kuchenstück in den Mund.

Inzwischen hatte sich Jason den Raijinshus genähert – ohne auf Lucy zu achten – und fragte: „Also, gibt es für jeden von euch einer der Straussgeschwister? COOL! Hat Laxus eine Herzensdame? COOL!"

Bevor Fried, Bixlow oder Evergreen etwas antworten konnten, war Jason sofort zum Tisch gesprungen, an dem Jet und Droy sassen.

„Sagt mal, habt ihr mit Levy eine Dreiecksbeziehung? COOL! Oder eine Vierecksbeziehung, wenn Gajeel dabei ist? COOL! Oder hat Levy nur verliebte Augen für den Eisendrachen? COOL!"

„ICH BIN DER EINZIGE FÜR LEVY!", schrieen beide Magier und schon waren sie in einer Diskussion über die Chancen, die jeder von ihnen bei Levy hatten. (In Wahrheit habt ihr eine Chance von 0.0000000% bei eurer Teampartnerin^^)

Jason hatte sich sofort zu Maya umgedreht, die gerade mit einem leeren Tablett zur Theke gehen wollte.

„Maya, warum ist dein Gildenzeichen unter dem Auge? COOL! Bist du stärker als dein Vater Wakaba? COOL! Stehst du auf jemanden in der Gilde? COOL! Ist es Midnight, Fried, Natsu? COOL! Macao, Max, Happy, Pantherlily, Salberay, Gilda…"

KRACKS

Bevor er zu Ende zitieren konnte, hatte die Rauchmagierin ihr Tablett auf Jasons Kopf zertrümmert, was Lucy, die immer noch hinter Jason war, zwanzig Zentimeter in die Luft springen liess. Maya drehte sich schulterzuckend zur Theke um und rief ironisch: „Mira, wir müssten Gajeel fragen, ob er uns nicht für die Tage, an dem Reporter in die Gilde kommen, Eisentabletts machen könnte!"

Jason hatte sich mittlerweile aufgerappelt mit einem – ja, was denn, du Schlaumeier? – und rannte sofort zu Vivi, Rin und Kyla, die sich über die nächste Mietsumme in Fairy Hills unterhielten. Nun, zumindest Vivi und Rin, Kyla war zu sehr damit beschäftigt, ihre x-te Packung Chips leerzufuttern.

„Vivi, wie kommt es dazu, dass du selbst mit Pickeln vorzüglich aussiehst? COOL!"

„Das möchte ich auch gerne wissen!", rief Lucy, die immer noch hinter Jason her war. Die ehemalige Göttin fuhr gelangweilt durch ihre schwarzen Locken, bevor sie diese mit einer eleganten Kopfbewegung in den Rücken warf.

„He, warum führst du nicht mal ausnahmsweise ein Interview mit Lucy? Sie ist wohl die Einzige, die nicht von dir genervt ist!", schnaubte Rin, bevor Jason weitere Fragen stellen konnte. Sie konnte ahnen, was seine nächste Frage sein würde. Nämlich wie ihre Magie hiess. Aber das wusste niemand genau.

„Möchte ich ja gerne, aber sie ist ja immer auf COOLE Missionen wenn ich hier auftauche."

Entgeistert sahen sich Rin und Vivi an. Wie dumm war dieser Reporter eigentlich? Lucy stand doch direkt hinter ihm, verdammt noch mal! Auch Kyla war genervt und sagte einfach: „Und wer ist die Person hinter dir?"

Jason drehte sich um... und rannte mit einem – kann man sich denken, oder? – zum Tisch, an dem Cana und Gildarts sassen. Lucy stöhnte auf. Jason hatte wirklich ein Sehproblem. Wie konnte man SIE, das einzige blonde Mädchen der Gilde, nicht bemerken. Moment... wieso behauptete Jason, dass sie immer auf eine Mission war, wenn er in die Gilde kam? Die Stellarmagierin drehte sich zu Vivi und Rin um, die gerade auch ziemlich doof aus der Wäsche guckten.

„Den hat man als Kind zu heiss gebadet", sagte Rin nach einer Weile gelangweilt. Kyla sah erstaunt von ihrer Chipspackung auf und fragte: „Wer wurde als was zu wie gebadet?"

Rin seufzte. Manchmal fragte sie sich, wie blöd Kyla eigentlich war.

„Oder jemand wollte dir einen Streich spielen und hat Jason gesagt, dass du immer auf Missionen bist, wenn er kommt", sagte Vivi nachdenklich zu Lucy. Diese überlegte krampfhaft nach, wer ihr einen solchen Streich machen konnte. Doch da fielen ihr plötzlich zwei Personen ein, die dies tun könnten. Ganz sicher sogar.

„NATSU, HAPPY! ICH BRING EUCH UM!", schrie die Stellarmagierin fuchsteufelswild und rannte polternd aus der Gilde... wobei Erzas Erdbeerkuchen zerstört wurde.

„Schrei doch nicht so laut, Blondie!", rief Cobra ihr noch hinterher, bevor er sich in die Prügelei stürzte, der Erzas zerstörter Erdbeerkuchen verursacht hatte. Was Jason extrem COOL fand. Rin sah ihre Teampartnerin an und beide seufzten auf. In der Haut von Natsu und Happy wollten beide nicht sein.


	7. Bettgeflüster (LEMON!)

**Bettgeflüster**

Nervös fuhr sich Kinana durch die Haare. Es war das erste Mal, dass sie alleine zusammen mit Cobra in der Wohnung war, die der Dragonslayer zweiter Generation zusammen mit Luna und Midnight teilte. Klar, sie war zwar schon oft hier, aber es war das erste Mal, dass sie hier schlief. Fairy Hills wurde gerade ein wenig restauriert und die Bewohnerinnen mussten sich für eine Nacht eine andere Unterkunft suchen. Und zufällig unternahm Luna heute einen Exceedabend mit den anderen Exceeds und zufällig war Midnight gerade zusammen mit Maya auf einer Mission.

Die Wohnung von den Dreien lag unter dem Dach eines kleinen Hauses (nur vier Wohnungen insgesamt, darunter die von Fried, ohne die des Besitzers mitzuzählen) und war sonst noch recht klein, aber genug gross für zwei Personen und einer Katze. Ein doch ziemlich grosses Wohnzimmer mit Kochnische, zwei Schlafzimmer und ein Bad. In der ganzen Wohnung herrschte eine kleine Unordnung. Kleider, Schuhe, Tücher, ein paar Bücher, Notenblätter, ein Mundharmonika und andere Sachen waren fast auf jedem Quadratmeter zu finden. Eine kleine Treppe führte zu Cobras Zimmer hoch. Zum Badezimmer gelangte man durch eine Tür unter der Treppe und zu Midnights Zimmer kam man nur, wenn man an dem Tau gegenüber der Treppe raufkletterte. Die Miete war recht vernünftig, nur 10'000 Jewels.

Seufzend stellte die Lilahaarige ihren leeren Teller auf den Tisch. Cobra hatte ihr eine kleine Omelette gemacht und sie musste zugeben, dass er wirklich gut kochen konnte. Im Moment war ihr Drache in seinem Zimmer, um sein Bett für Kinana bereit zu machen.

Irgendwie fühlte sich Kinana unwohl. Sie war noch nie mit Cobra eine Nacht irgendwo alleine gewesen. Wenn man ihr nächtliches Wiedersehen in Fairy Hills nicht mitzählte und damals gab es keine merkwürdige Stimmung wie jetzt. Ausserdem hatte sie in letzter Zeit öfter das Bedürfnis, mit ihm... naja... DAS zu tun, was neun Monaten vor der Geburt eines Kindes kommt. Und das war ihr wirklich ziemlich peinlich. Diesen Gedanken hatte sie bis jetzt immer geschafft zu verdrängen, doch heute...

„Du kannst raufkommen!", hörte sie plötzlich ihren Freund rufen. Langsam stieg sie die Treppe rauf. Cobra hatte sein Bett frisch bezogen. Normalerweise schlief er direkt auf der Matratze, immer mit der gleichen Decke und dem gleichen Kissen. Aber da seine Freundin heute bei ihm schlief, hatte er ausnahmsweise für sein Bett zusammenpassende Laken genommen – aus Midnights Zimmer. Der Illusionsmagier liebte es, sein Bett immer wieder neu zu beziehen und hatte schon eine grosse Sammlung an Bettlaken. Zusammenpassende, aber Midnight vermischte sie gerne.

Kinana setzte sich langsam auf das Bett. Cobra kniete vor sich hin und sah sie besorgt an. Kinana wurde sofort puterrot und wollte gerade sagen, dass sie sich jetzt am liebsten umziehen wollte, doch plötzlich spürte sie seine warmen Lippen gegen ihren Mund. Egal wie komisch sich die Lilahaarige bisher gefühlt hatte, in dem Moment war alles in ihr wie leergefegt. Leidenschaftlich erwidert sie den Kuss und schlang ihre Armen um seinen Nacken. Plötzlich spürte sie wie die Träger ihres Kleides langsam von den Schultern gezogen werden. Sofort löste Cobra den Kuss und murmelte peinlich gerührt: „Sorry, aber... ich kann auch nicht mehr warten."

Verdammt, er hatte die ganze Zeit gewusst, auf was sie in letzter Zeit Lust hatte? Bei seiner Hörmagie war es eigentlich doch logisch. Kinana sah ihn unsicher an, während er ihr langsam Kleider und Unterwäsche wegzieht. Sie wusste nicht, ob sie schon bereit war. Doch gleichzeitig wollte sie endlich wissen wie es war, eins mit ihm zu sein. Zu lange begehrte sie ihn. Nun sass sie nackt auf dem Bett, während er – nur noch in Boxer-Shorts bekleidet – beginnt, kleine Küsse auf ihren Beinen zu hauchen. Kinana krallte ihre Hände in seine Schultern. Sie konnte seine Ungeduld förmlich spüren.

Cobra war nun zwischen ihren Beinen angelangt. Gierig streichelte er ihre Weiblichkeit und leckte dann über ihre Schamlippen. Die Lilahaarige keuchte. Nun krallte sie sich fest an die Matratze. Ihr ging es nicht zu schnell, aber sie ahnte, dass Cobra nicht zärtlich sein würde. Er war ja auch ein Drache und waren Drachen zärtlich? Nicht im Geringsten! Und das machte Kinana Angst.

„Ich könnte dich auffressen, so gut schmeckst du", flüsterte Cobra grinsend und wischte sich den Mund ab. Kinana errötete heftig und spürte wie immer mehr Schweiss auf ihrem Gesicht herunterlief, während ihr Dragonslayer immer höher entlang küsste. Als er an ihrem Nabel angekommen war, glitt er mit seiner Zunge hinein, was die Lilahaarige fast zum Kichern brachte. An dieser Stelle war sie ziemlich kitzlig. Cobra kam immer höher. Ohne jede Vorwarnung hatte er sich plötzlich an einem ihrer Brüste festgesaugt, während er den anderen fast schmerzhaft massierte. Kinana keuchte erschrocken auf. Sie konnte beinahe seine Zähne spüren. Schliesslich löste er sich von ihrer Brust und war ziemlich schnell an ihrem Hals angelangt. Ihrem Geschmack nach viel zu schnell.

„Autsch...", keuchte die junge Barkeeperin plötzlich. Der Giftdrache hatte in ihre weiche Haut gebissen und hatte sie somit als sein Eigentum markiert. Nun hatte er sich an ihrem Hals festgesaugt. Kinana krallte sich wieder an seinen Schultern fest. Sie hatte Angst vor dem was passieren würde, Angst vor dem Schmerz. Angst vor Cobras wilder Begierde. Doch gleichzeitig konnte sie es kaum erwarten. Plötzlich wurde sie so umgedreht, sodass sie nun ganz auf der Matratze lag. Sie hatte immer noch ihre Hände in Cobras Schultern gekrallt und dieser hatte sich über sie gebeugt, einen wilden Blick in den Augen.

Er sah Kinana begierig an. Sie sah so hilflos aus, so unschuldig. Sie war ihm vollkommen ausgeliefert. Seine Begierde, in sie einzustossen wurde noch grösser. Doch er wollte nicht wie ein Wolf über sie herfallen. Er wollte ihr so wenige Schmerzen wie möglich bereiten. Verdammt, er musste seine wilde Ungeduld in Zaum halten. Sofort beugte er sich vor und seine Lippen krachten auf die von Kinana. Wild und hungrig küsste er seine Freundin und hätte beinah gejubelt, als sie den Kuss fast genauso stürmisch erwiderte. Beide schlangen ihre Armen um den Anderen und pressten sich so fest aneinander, dass sie beinahe keine Luft mehr bekamen. Schliesslich lösten sie sich etwas widerwillig aus dem Kuss, da ihre Lungen anfingen heftig nach Luft zu reklamieren. Keuchend blickte Cobra in den wunderschönen Smaragden seiner Freundin. Er hätte sich ewig ihnen eintauchen können. Plötzlich spürte er, wie sich etwas an seinen Boxer-Shorts zu schaffen machte. Es war Kinana, deren Füsse gerade versuchten seine Shorts wegzuschieben. Cobra grinste und zog seine Boxer-Shorts schliesslich aus, die er dann in einer Ecke seines Zimmers wegpfefferte. Ach, am liebsten wäre sofort in sie eingedrungen. Nur brauchte er etwas... auf das er am liebsten verzichten hätte, doch leider musste er es nehmen. Er war ja noch nicht bereit Vater zu werden. Himmel, allein der Gedanke daran! Aber bei Dragonslayer funktionierte nur diese Behütung. Zumindest hatte ihm Laxus dies erklärt.

Der Dragonslayer presste plötzlich mit seinem Oberkörper seine Freundin fest gegen die Matratze. Kinana schnappte schnell nach Luft. Aus den Augenwinkeln sah sie, wie Cobra mit seinem linken Arm nach etwas suchte, was wohl neben dem Bett war. Himmel, was hatte er vor? Plötzlich setzte sich der Giftdrache wieder hoch und hantierte etwas zwischen seinen Beinen. Ein Kondom! Kinana schloss völlig überfordert ihre Augen. Fast war sie davor ins Reich der Träume zu fallen. Beinah automatisch breitete sie ihre Beine aus. Ein höllischer Schmerz zwischen ihren Beinen lässt erschrocken aufkeuchen und grob in die Realität zurückführen. Cobra war gerade in sie eingestossen.

„Aah... ah...", war das Einzige, was sie hervorbrachte. Das tat furchtbar weh. Doch gleichzeitig genoss sie diesen Schmerz. Er raubte ihr fast den Verstand. Ihre Hände vergruben sich in Cobras Haaren und ohne es zu wollen begann sie leise und verlangend zu stöhnen und zu seufzen.

Der Dragonslayer blieb einen Moment in dieser Position, um die Lilahaarige daran zu gewöhnen. Schliesslich ging er langsam fast aus ihr, um sofort wieder in sie einzustossen. Diese Enge trieb ihn noch in den Wahnsinn. Ihr Stöhnen, ihr Seufzen, ihr ängstlicher und gleichzeitig verlangender Blick, ihre Hände, die seine Haaren verwuschelten... wie konnte er einer solcher Versuchung widerstehen? Sofort küsste er sie wild und hungrig. Einen süssen Geschmack von Gift verbreite sich in seinen Mund.

Kinana zuckte heftig zusammen, als sie im Kuss seine spitzen Eckzähne auf ihren Lippen spürte. Wie eine Ertrinkende klammerte sie sich an ihrem Drachen fest, während seine Stösse langsam immer heftiger wurden. Immer wieder stöhnt sie auf und hält ihre Augen fest zu. Als Cobra schliesslich wieder in sie eindrang und sie auf die Matratze drückte, traute sie sich wieder ihre Augen zu öffnen. Cobra war direkt über ihr und sein Blick liess die Lilahaarige aufkeuchen. In seinen Augen lagen so viel Liebe, wie sie vorher noch nie gesehen hatte, Begierde ihr gegenüber, eine Zärtlichkeit, die sie selten bei ihm gesehen hatte… all seine Liebe und Leidenschaft ihr gegenüber sah sie nun in diesen Blick. Langsam hob sie den Kopf und legte sanft ihre Lippen auf die des Giftdrachen. Dieser erwiderte den Kuss wild und gleichzeitig genauso sanft. Kinana spürte den Schmerz fast nicht, als er wieder in sie einstiess. Alles was im Moment zählte waren seine Lippen auf ihren.

„Ich… ich liebe dich…", keuchte Kinana, als sie sich aus dem Kuss lösten.

„Ich dich auch", erwiderte Cobra leise gegen ihre Lippen, drang wieder in sie rein und hauchte seiner Freundin einen Kuss auf die Stirn. Kinana schloss die Augen, seufzte leidenschaftlich und genoss Cobras Hände, die ihren Körper streichelten und erkundeten, seine Stösse, obwohl sie höllisch weh taten. Solche Schmerzen waren ihr dennoch angenehm. Plötzlich spürte sie, wie etwas flüssiges auf ihre Brust tropfte. Es fühlte sich warm und etwas dick an. Die Lilahaarige öffnete ihre Augen und entdeckte die Herkunft der Flüssigkeit. Beinah hätte sie losgekichert. Cobra schaute gierig auf ihren kurvenreichen Körper und hatte nicht verhindern können, dass er Nasenbluten bekam.

„Schön, dass du mich attraktiv findest", lachte Kinana leise. Cobra zuckte zusammen und wischte sich sofort die Nase. Dann entdeckte er die Bluttropfen, die auf Kinanas Brust gefallen waren. Grinsend und mit einem weiteren Stoss beugte er sich vor und leckte das Blut weg. Dabei profitierte er, Kinanas Brüste zu massieren, was diese wieder aufseufzen liess. Als Cobra wieder in sie eindrang, erhob er sich wieder, sah der Lilahaarigen in die Augen und flüsterte: „Wie könnte ich dich nicht attraktiv finden."

Kinana kicherte und zog ihn zu sich runter. Cobra keuchte auf, als sie sich an seinem Hals festsaugte. So kannte er seine junge Barkeeperin gar nicht. Der Dragonslayer drang etwas brutal in sie rein und die Lilahaarige schrie laut auf. Beinah taten ihm seine Ohren weh. Zum Glück konnte er davon ausgehen, dass sie niemand gehört hatten. Midnight, Luna und Fried waren ausser Haus, der General im Ruhestand war sowieso beinah taub, der Detektiv und sein Gehilfe waren in einer anderen Stadt und die Vermieterin hatte sowieso einen festen Schlaf. Cobra schlang die Armen um Kinana und presste sie fest gegen seine Brust. Verdammt, wie hatte er die Wochen seit ihrem Wiedersehen ohne Sex aushalten können?

Der Dragonslayer musste zugeben, dass er sich bis jetzt wirklich gut geschlagen hatte, für sein Erstes Mal. Die Bücher über Sexualkunde, die Luna ihm in den letzten zwei Wochen immer jeden Morgen (auffällig) hingelegt hatte, waren ziemlich hilfreich gewesen, obwohl er sie nur ab und zu genervt durchgeblättert hatte.

Plötzlich spürte er, wie Kinana begann sich unter ihm immer wieder aufzubäumen. Dies spornte ihn noch mehr an, immer wieder heftiger in die Lilahaarige einzustossen. Der Höhepunkt nahte, das spürte er. Kinana stöhnte auf und bäumte sich immer mehr auf. Auch sie konnte den Höhepunkt kaum erwarten.

„Mach... mach weiter... mach... weiter...", keuchte sie und krallte ihre Hände in Cobras Schultern fest. Seine Stösse wurden immer heftiger und auch er begann zu stöhnen.

„Ja... lass mich deine Stimme hören", flüsterte der Giftdrache und presste sie noch fester gegen seine Brust. Er konnte ihre Schmerzen hören, die ihr nun nichts ausmachten, ihr Verlangen, ihre Ungeduld. All dies trieb ihn noch in den Wahnsinn und Kinanas Hände, die sich in seine Schultern krallten spornten ihn so richtig an. In diesem Augenblick fiel er wie einen Wolf über die Lilahaarige, seine Leidenschaft war gerade vollkommen wild und grenzenlos.

„Ah... aah... ach...", stöhnte Kinana, während sie sich wieder aufbäumte.

Cobra konnte nicht anders. Hungrig und wild nahm er ihre weichen Lippen in Besitz und drang mit seiner Zunge sofort in ihren Mund, ohne um Einlass zu bitten. Die Lilahaarige erwiderte den Kuss stürmisch. Bald fanden sie sich in einem heftigen Zungenkampf wieder. Ihre Körper waren nun so fest umschlungen, dass man sie fast nicht mehr auseinander halten konnte. Ihre ganze Leidenschaft und Liebe gegenüber dem Anderen wurde in diesem Kuss zum Ausdruck gebracht.

Schliesslich lösten sie ihre Lippen und Zungen voneinander um ihren gemeinsamen Höhepunkt laut auszustöhnen. Keuchend fielen sie schliesslich auf die Matratze zurück und versuchten, ihre heftige Atmung unter Kontrolle zu bringen. Vollkommen befriedigt zog sich Cobra langsam aus Kinana raus, nahm sich das Kondom weg und warf es irgendwo auf dem Boden. Endlich war er von diesem blöden Ding befreit. Allerdings beunruhigte ihn die Tatsache, dass es vollkommen mit Blut überzogen war. Doch als er Kinanas verschwitztes, doch zufriedenes Gesicht sah, seufzte er erleichtert auf. Ihr ging es bestens, das war das wichtigste. Erschöpft liess er sich neben der Lilahaarige auf die Matratze fallen und legte einen Arm um ihre Brust.

„Das könnten wir ab und zu wieder mal machen", lächelte Kinana.

„Ich liebe dich", erwiderte Cobra nur und schloss glücklich die Augen. Kinana lächelte verliebt. Langsam näherte sie sich seinem Gesicht und hauchte einen sanften Kuss auf die Lippen ihres Drachen.

„Ich dich auch, mein geliebter Dragonslayer", erwiderte sie leise und müde.

Glücklich und vollkommen erschöpft schliefen Cobra und Kinana schliesslich ein.


	8. Nie vor einem Dragonslayer bluten!

**Nie vor einem Dragonslayer bluten!**

Kopfschüttelnd sah die Weisshaarige dem Chaos zu, die in ihrer Gilde seit einer Viertelstunde tobte. Während viele ihrer Gildenkameraden hysterisch durch die halb zerstörte Halle rannten, sass die Alte nur auf ihrem Sofa-Sessel und fragte sich wieder, wie es zu diesem Chaos kommen konnte. Eigentlich hatte Diana, die neue Meisterin der ehemaligen dunklen Gilde Raven Tail, alle dreizehn Dragonslayer zu sich sammeln lassen, weil diese für einmal gemeinsam trainieren wollten. Die 120-jährige Rüstungsmagierin fand dies eigentlich gar keine so schlechte Idee. Doch wer hätte gedacht, dass Ivan und andere ehemalige Mitglieder von Raven Tail plötzlich auftauchen würden? Sie sehnten sich auf Rache gegen Diana und Vandal, weil sie für Makarov lange Zeit spioniert haben, nachdem Gajeels Doppelagentur aufgeflogen war. Und auch an Flare, weil sie ihnen der Rücken gekehrt hatte, da sie sich in Vandal verliebt hatte. Und an Gajeel, für seinen Verrat. Und an Laxus, weil er seinen Vater nicht unterstützte. Und an den anderen Dragonslayer, wenn man schon dabei war. Und an deren Gefährten, die mitgekommen waren. Und an Raven Tail überhaupt. Tja, das blöde war nur, dass Ivan sich beim Angriff verletzte und auch noch zu bluten anfing. In Anwesenheit der Dragonslayer! Naja, Diana und die anderen Anwesenden hatten heute gelernt, dass Blut, vorallem frisches, einen gewissen Einfluss auf die Dragonslayer hat, sobald sich der Geruch einen Weg zu ihrer Nase gemacht hatte. Und dass die Reaktion bei jedem anders war, wie man im Moment gut beobachten konnte.

Natsu zerstörte noch mehr Sachen als sonst, wie gerade jetzt die Halle von Raven Tail. Zum Glück hatte Diana vollkommene Gildenzerstörung im Budget von Raven Tail geplant. Mit den Magiern von Fairy Tail konnte man nie wissen.

Gajeel spürte den Drang etwas zu essen. Leider hatte Raven Tails Meisterin das komplette Verschwinden des Nahrungvorrates durch einen sehr hungrigen Dragonslayer nicht im Gildenbudget geplant. Für das nächste halbe Jahr musste sie dies noch einfügen.

Neda, die hübsche Wasserdragonslayerin von Blue Pegasus, musste sich aus irgendeinem Grund ausziehen. Nun stand die Blauhaarige in (sehr sexy) Unterwäsche in der Gildenhalle und Eve musste sie daran hindern, sich komplett auszuziehen.

Loreleï, die Diamantdragonslayerin von Lamia Scale, war, kaum sie Ivans Blut gerochen hatte, eingeschlafen. Ganz tief und fest. Wenigstens machte sie keinen Schaden, wie sonst üblich. Eigentlich könnte sie genauso gut eine Magierin von Fairy Tail sein.

Laxus hingegen musste jemanden elektrisieren. Wie gerade jetzt der arme Nullpudding, der die zwei Fehler gemacht hatte, erstens Ivan zu folgen und zweitens in Laxus' Nähe zu sein.

Cobra spürte den Drang Leute zu verprügeln. Die ehemaligen von Raven Tail mussten in der letzten Viertelstunde darunter leiden. Nun hielt Kinana Cobra verzweifelt zurück, der mit wildem Ausdruck vor einem wimmernden und übel zugestellter Kurohebi stand.

Sting liess währenddessen Ivans Blut noch mehr fliessen.

Rogue schien gegenüber Yukino noch mehr besitzergreifend zu sein als sonst. Gut, Drachen waren im Allgemeinen besitzergreifend, aber bei Rogue sah man es nicht direkt. Wie es aussieht liess der Geruch des Blutes Rogue etwas brutaler in diesem Bereich werden.

Natsuki, Sabertooths Steindragonslayerin, hatte einen hysterischen Lachanfall bekommen und wer sie gut kannte wusste, dass sie dies in ihrem normalen Zustand nie gemacht hätte. Nur ab und zu ein leichtes Kräuseln der Lippen, nicht mehr.

Selbst auf die jüngsten Dragonslayer schien das Blut einen Einfluss zu haben!

Wendy schrie wüste Fluchwörter in die Gegend. Einige waren eindeutig nicht jugendfrei und der Rest hatte Diana in ihrem ganzen Leben noch nie gehört.

Jethro, der kleine Marmordrache aus Quatro Puppy, hatte die Hände zwischen seinen Beinen geklemmt und schrie mitleiderregend, dass er mal musste. Auf die Toilette ging aber trotzdem nicht.

Kyrina hingegen, Mermaid Heels' niedliche Spiegeldragonslayerin, hatte sich neben Sting gesetzt und begann Ivans Blut zu lecken. Strohsack, das war eindeutig der schlimmste Einfluss.

Und was war mit dem Drachen aus ihrer Gilde? Vandal, Raven Tails Erddragonslayer, hatte das Bedürfnis sich vollzusaufen und Flare versuchte gerade ihrem Gefährten die dreissigste Bierflasche aus der Hand zu reissen.

Vielleicht hätte Ivan besser nicht angreifen sollen, da alle bekannten Dragonslayer zu Besuch in Raven Tail waren. In diesem Fall hätte er besser auch einen Tag aussuchen sollen, an dem Vandal auf Mission wäre. Zu schade, dass er nur langsam aus seinen Fehler lernte. Gut, stärker war er geworden, dieser Hornochse. Aber klüger? Eher das Gegenteil, fand Diana. Na gut, wenn jetzt die Soldaten des magischen Rates kommen könnten, wäre wieder alles im grünen Bereich. Mehr oder weniger. Aber diese Plapperheinis des Rates nahmen sich immer Zeit und kamen erst, wenn alles vorüber war. Und verpassten natürlich dadurch die Hauptsachen. Aber Diana störte es nicht. Sie konnte noch lange warten. Sie war ja mit 120 erst in der Blüte des Lebens.


	9. Vergeben

**Vergeben**

Warum?

Warum hatte er Lucy so weh getan? Das wollte er doch gar nicht! Doch es war trotzdem passiert. Nur weil sie auf einem Punkt nicht einverstanden waren. Er hatte einfach nicht verstanden, warum sie nicht seiner Meinung war. Lucy hatte nur versucht, ihm zur Vernunft zu bringen! Und weil er einfach taub war, hatte er sie geschlagen.

Wütend schlug Natsu zum x-ten Mal in den Baumstamm, der sich endlich entwurzelte. Warum, warum? Warum wollte er Sachen nicht akzeptieren, die seiner Vorstellung von Fairy Tail nicht entsprachen? Warum wollte er nicht, dass Fairy Tail sich veränderte? Oder besser gesagt, sich auf einigen Bereichen verbesserte, neues lernte? Er war doch sehr auf die starke Freundschaften seiner Gilde fixiert. Warum wollte er also nicht akzeptieren, dass es starke Bindungen nicht nur in Fairy Tail gab? Und warum war er wütend auf seine Freunde, wenn er ihre Vorgehensweise nicht verstand? Oder besser gesagt, nicht akzeptieren wollte.

Warum wollte er nicht akzeptieren, dass Gajeel immer noch oft kalt gegenüber Fairy Tail war?

Warum wollte er nicht akzeptieren, dass Team Aisling stärker als sein eigenes Team geworden war?

Warum wollte er nicht akzeptieren, dass er Cobra damals doch nicht besiegt hatte?

Warum wollte er nicht akzeptieren, dass Vivi ihre Vergangenheit nie vergessen wollte, obwohl sie keine Chance hatte, diese je wieder zu finden?

Warum wollte er nicht akzeptieren, dass Lisanna seit ihrer Zeit in Edolas selbstsicherer geworden war und ihn nicht mehr als Beschützer brauchte?

Warum wollte er nicht akzeptieren, dass Laxus stärker war als er?

Warum wollte er nicht akzeptieren, dass Maya mit Midnight ausging, ohne diesen für seine Taten bezahlen zu lassen?

Warum wollte er nicht akzeptieren, dass Hippilie einen grösseren Sinn für Freundschaft hatte als er selbst?

Warum wollte er nicht akzeptieren, dass Wendy nicht nur ihn als grossen Bruder akzeptierte?

Warum wollte er nicht akzeptieren, dass Erza immer noch Kontakt mit ihren alten Freunden hatte, obwohl sie nicht mit ihr in Fairy Tail sein wollten?

Warum wollte er nicht akzeptieren, dass es einige Menschen gab, die Fairy Tail trotz allem nicht beitreten wollten?

Warum wollte er nicht akzeptieren, dass Romeo viel mehr mit Maya trainierte als mit ihm?

Warum wollte er nicht akzeptieren, dass Hestia nicht sauer auf Vivi und Hippilie Mermaid Heel nicht beigetreten sind, obwohl sie aus der gleichen Familie waren?

Warum wollte er nicht akzeptieren, dass die anderen Dragonslayer sich viel weniger mit ihren Exceeds stritten, als er mit Happy?

Warum wollte er nicht akzeptieren, dass der Master mehr Gajeel vertraut hatte als ihm für die Spionage in Raven Tail?

Warum wollte er nicht akzeptieren, dass Cana und Vivi bei der letzten S-Rang-Prüfung gewonnen haben (da die vorletzte wegen Acnologia nie fertig kam, waren bei der neuen zwei Kandidaten S-Rang-Magier geworden) und er nicht?

Warum wollte er nicht akzeptieren, dass wenn Kinana sich hätte entscheiden sollen, dass sie Cobra gewählt hätte und nicht Fairy Tail?

Warum wollte er nicht akzeptieren, dass er so stur war?

Warum wollte er nicht akzeptieren, dass er all diese Sachen nicht zeigen wollte?

Und Warum wollte er nicht akzeptieren, dass Vivi dem Master überredet hatte, den ehemaligen Feinden doch zu verzeihen und alle anderen, darunter Lucy, nichts dagegen hatten?

Somit war er zum Punkt gekommen, der zu seinem Streit mit Lucy geführt hatte. Warum wollte er nicht den ehemaligen Feinden Fairy Tail vergeben? Weil er bis jetzt dachte, dass sie nur so mit ihren Taten umgehen konnten und dass vergeben nur kam, wenn man all diese Taten vergessen wollten. Und genau das wollte Natsu nicht. Er wollte nie im Leben vergessen, was sie seiner Gilde angetan haben und wollte ihnen darum nie vergeben, auch wenn er sie als Freunde ansah. Und da Lucy ihnen doch vergeben wollte, hatte er sie verprügelt. Ziemlich brutal und sicher schmerzvoll. Dann war er fortgerannt, um seine Enttäuschung und seine Frust gegenüber Lucy und auch ganz Fairy Tail abzuarbeiten.

Doch jetzt? Er war sich in seinen Argumentationen auch nicht mehr sicher. Was hatte er nur falsch getan?

„Aha, hier steckst du Hornochse also."

Erschrocken sprang Natsu hoch und drehte sich langsam um. An einem Baumstamm, den er bis jetzt noch in Ruhe gelassen hatte, lehnte Hippilie, die ihn prüfend anstarrte. Wie ein Kind, das gerade nach einer grossen Dummheit entdeckt worden war, senkte Natsu seinen Kopf und schaute betrübt zu Boden. Irgendwie wusste er tief in seinem Herzen, dass er nicht immer Recht hatte. Aber vergeben? Wieso konnte er nicht vergeben?

„Warum hast du Lucy verprügelt?", riss Hippilie ihn aus seinen Gedanken. Natsu knurrte frustriert und drehte der Rothaarigen den Rücken zu. Das ging nur Lucy und ihn etwas an. Gut, grob betrachtet eigentlich die ganze Gilde, aber er wollte nicht, dass sich die anderen da reinmischten. Dummer Grund, fand der Feuerdrache jedoch, da er sich selber oft in fremden Angelegenheiten reinmischte. Mavis, wie unlogisch das doch war.

„Hör mal Pinky, du kannst mit mir reden, wenn du willst. Ich bin ja nicht umsonst die Göttin der Freundschaft gewesen."

Irgendwie lag etwas Warmes in ihrer Stimme, als Hippilie sich neben Natsu setzte. Der Pinkhaarige sah die hübsche Göttin an… und liess alles aus, was er auf den Herzen hatte. All die Sachen, die er nicht akzeptieren konnte und das Vergeben, dass er einfach nicht konnte. Die Wolfsgöttin hörte ihm aufmerksam zu, ohne seinen Redeschwall auch nur einmal zu unterbrechen.

Natsu hatte bis jetzt gar nicht gewusst, wie gut es tat, sein Herz jemanden zu öffnen. Doch während er redete, bemerkte er sechs Schatten, die sich unauffällig näherten. Schliesslich erkannte er seine Dragonslayerkumpanen.

„Gajeel, Laxus, Wendy, Cobra, Sting, Rogue… was macht ihr hier?", schrie er erschrocken und versteckte sich hinter Hippilie, sicher waren sie gekommen um ihn zu strafen für das, was er Lucy angetan hatte.

„Wir werden dich nicht bestrafen, Lulatsch", seufzte Cobra genervt auf und rollte sein Auge.

„Wir haben dich gesucht, um dich mit einer Entschuldigung zu Lucy zurück zu schicken und haben dein Gespräch mit Hippilie gehört", antwortete Rogue, kalt wie immer.

„Shit, ich wusste, dass du dumm bist, aber nicht, dass man dir den Verstand amputiert hat", klagte Sting, wobei er eine Kopfnuss von Laxus bekam. Gajeel und Wendy hingegen sahen ihn ziemlich betrübt an. Natsu sah sie alle lange an, bevor er platzte: „Aber warum sollte ich verzeihen, verdammt nochmal?"

„Diese Antwort kann ich dir geben", grinste Hippilie und die Dragonslayer sahen sie erwartend an, „Vor etwa 2000 Jahren reiste ich durch ein Land namens Israel… oder war es Galiläa? Egal, jedenfalls traf ich dort auf einen Mann, der dem Volk Sachen erzählte, die zum Thema Vergeben, Güte und Liebe hatten. Einmal sagte er, dass man nicht erwarten solle, dass jemand uns verzeiht, wenn wir selber anderen nicht verzeihen können. Natsu, du willst doch, dass man dir vergibt, wenn du eine Dummheit machst, oder?"

„Ja, eigentlich schon… aber ich kann nicht verzeihen und einfach vergessen!", rief Natsu aus. Doch Hippilie erwiderte bloss: „Dieser Mann hat auch mal gesagt, dass vergeben nicht gleich vergessen ist. Niemand kann schlimme Sachen vergessen. Entweder vergeben nicht und verschliessen uns immer mehr. Oder wir vergeben und fühlen uns von etwas befreit, ohne jedoch zu vergessen."

Die Dragonslayer blieben nach der Rede der Göttin ruhig und dachten über diese Worte nach. Am meisten Natsu. Vergeben nicht gleich vergessen und man fühlt sich trotzdem erleichtert. Der Pinkhaarige nahm seinen ganzen Mut zusammen und verzieh innerlich den ehemaligen Feinden… und tatsächlich fühlte es sich so an, als ob eine Last aus seinem Herzen weggezogen wurde.

„Gut, ich werde mich bei Lucy entschuldigen", sagte er dann, was die anderen Dragonslayer erleichtert aufseufzen liess, „Aber sag mal, Pilie. Wie hiess dieser Mann, von dem du diese komischen Weisheiten hast?"

„Weiss ich nicht mehr so genau, aber ich denke irgendetwas mit J…"

**xxx**

„Lucy, es tut mir so leid! Ich hätte dich nicht so verprügeln sollen! Nie mehr werde ich dich schlagen, versprochen! Du bist mir zu wertvoll, wenn ich dich nur ansehe habe ich das Gefühl, dass tausende Insekten sich in meinem Bauch befinden (sehr romantisch, Natsu -_-)!"

„Ach, Natsu… ich habe dich doch schon längst verziehen…"

Und während der Feuerdrache glücklich in den Armen seiner (ziemlich übel zugestellter) Prinzessin lag, begann er langsam einiges aus seiner Gilde zu akzeptieren.


End file.
